The Maid Who Stole His Heart
by ZenOne
Summary: Edward, a cold cynic, has dismissed love sometime ago. Will the new maid, Isabella, force Edward to change his mind?
1. Edward's Itch

A big thanks to **Claire Bloom** for beta'ing this. If you aren't reading her stories you should be.**  
*Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight; I just like to play with her characters.  
**

* * *

Edward Anthony Masen Cullen had an itch, and as he huffed and puffed above Tanya, the kitchen maid, he realized that she just was not able to scratch it. He looked down at her writhing body in disgust as he withdrew from her quickly, still hard as a rock and unsatisfied. If he were being honest with himself, he'd tired of Tanya quite some time ago and was in need of fresh meat.

"My lord, what have I done wrong?" she questioned in her high pitched, nasally voice.

"Leave now, wench," he ordered in a harsh tone, giving her an evil glare that terrified the maid so much, she nearly fell off the bed. She hurriedly scurried away, but not before glancing longingly at her master.

Edward sighed heavily as he got off his bed and gathered his clothes and a towel. A cool swim in the lake beyond the pasture was what he felt like right now.

As he walked out of his room he passed by Jessica, the cook, he gave her a small smile in way of greeting.

"My lord," she stopped him.

"Yes Jessica?" he answered, sounding harsher than he meant to.

She hesitated a moment before saying, "Have you met the new maid?"

"We have a new maid? What happened to Lauren?" he questioned.

"Yes. Lauren was caught stealing from Lady Esme's chamber, so Lord Carlisle handed her over to the authorities. Isabella arrived late last night."

_Ahh, Lauren the bitch. She had it coming, not to worry, good riddance actually. Maybe her replacement would prove better than her. Hmm, Isabella, I wonder if she lives up to her name, we shall see. Maybe she can assist me with my itch, he thought with a smirk. That is, of course, if she isn't an old hag._

Edward shuddered despite himself.

"No, I have not met her yet," he answered the cook's question, hesitating a moment before he continued, "How old is this…Isabella, is that what you said her name was?

"Yes, Isabella. Fairly young, from the looks of her probably no older than Miss Alice," Jessica replied.

"Thank you Jessica. If anyone asks for me, I was just headed out for a swim," he said, dismissing her. She curtsied before heading back to work in the kitchen.

What Edward did not notice was Jessica's smile when he mentioned where he was headed off to.

"Isabella," Edward whispered her name, trying it out on his tongue. He wondered if she would be like all the other maids before her, and give into his charm. Jessica, of course, was an exception. She was married to Mike, the butler, therefore she was off limits. She would have chopped off Edward's nether bits and fed them to him if he would even so much as entertain the idea.

Of course she will give into my charm, Edward thought rather arrogantly, thinking of Isabella again. For who could resist Edward Cullen, sole heir of the Cullen Estates?

The answer to that was no one. Edward had everything any man his age and older could wish for, and would die to posses; money, looks, and charisma. His smirk alone was enough to bring any woman to her hands and knees, begging him to take her.

Oh, and take them Edward did, he was a man after all, a well endowed man with urges and an insatiable appetite for the fairer sex. But he never loved any of them. No, that was a mistake he would never repeat. Edward Cullen hadn't loved in a long time, not since _her_, and even now, after so long, that blow still stung. It was because of_ her_ he had vowed never to love again.

Ah, well, no need to dwell on that, Rosalie had married his cousin but not before Edward caught her naked in his arms, the cheating whore and his cousin.

Edward had been extremely calm, considering the circumstances.

"Get out," he had whispered menacingly, looking at their shocked faces, their bodies still entwined. They had appeared shocked yes, but not ashamed.

"Come on Cousin, it is the middle of the night," Emmett had retorted.

"I am your cousin no more, if it weren't for the fact that blood ties us together, I would murder you right now. Now, get out, if you ever want to bed this bitch again."

That had been the only threat Edward had needed to make. Ten minutes later, his cousin and ex-fiancé were long gone from his life, for good.

He became a cold hearted cynic after that, bedding anyone he pleased, but as soon as they showed any signs of attachment to him he dumped them like you dump out the trash. Bed them _yes_, love them _no._

_No_, love was not a word he would ever make a mistake of believing in again.

_Isabella,_ Edward thought as he walked towards the lake, _I wonder what she looks like._ _Who cares, perhaps I will meet her at lunch, charm her at dinner and fuck her into_ _a stupor by bedtime. She won't be able to resist my charm, but I will show her who's_ _the master, I will make sure she knows it too, and as soon as I am done pleasing_ _myself, I will send her off to be the good little maid she's supposed to be,_ he thought cynically.

As soon as Edward reached the oak tree at the end of the pasture, he began to strip out of his clothes, taking his time he walked slowly towards the lake. As he neared the water's edge, Edward realized he was not alone. Standing at the edge of the lake stood the most exquisite human being he had ever laid eyes on. Her back was to him, so she did not know he was there, watching her. Her white shift was wet and clinging to her bottom, Edward felt an immediate urge to grab it, and grind himself against it.

Her hair appeared to be brown, although he couldn't tell for sure because it was wet, and it hung all the way down to her waist. Edward began to get frustrated with her and himself. No woman had the right to make him feel this way, or this hard when he hadn't even seen her face.

_Who was she?_

He cleared his throat and scowled "Who are you, and what the hell do you think you are doing?"

She gasped and turned towards him quickly, too quickly. She lost her footing and fell backwards into the lake.

Edward stood there, stunned by the beauty of her face and the depth of her eyes for just a second before he rushed towards her and grabbed her by her arm, yanking her out of the water. She stood before him sputtering and desperately trying, but failing, to cover her chest.

"Answer me! Who are you?" he demanded once again.

"I am B-Isabella sir, the new maid for the Cullen family," She stuttered, her gaze faltering from the harshness of his voice.

Edward stared at her_. Isabella_, he thought, _Ah, the new maid... her name does not do her justice._

His eyes raked over her body. Isabella's nipples had hardened from the cold water of the lake. Her shift was clinging to her every curve. His eyes hungrily reached the bottom of her flat stomach and stopped on the maddening triangle of dark, brown curls between her thighs.

Oh, how he wanted to bury himself there, right now. His cock twitched at the thought.

Suddenly, Edward heard her gasp and he ripped his gaze from between her thighs only to see her blush and look anywhere but at him.

"Who granted you permission to come out here?" he demanded, inching closer to her. He had to touch her, the need was immense.

Isabella lifted her head defiantly while looking him straight in the eyes, and answered.

"Lady Esme, and Lord Carlisle. They asked me to wash up before I met their son, Lord Edward. So, if you will excuse me sir, I must be on my way."

Edward laughed internally. It looked like the fates had smiled upon him today. He smirked as he closed in on her and said, "Is that so? Well then _mistress _Isabella, pleased to meet you," he swooped in and pounced upon his prey, claiming her lips with his.

_God in Heaven._ Never had he tasted lips so sweet. She gasped and struggled against him for a few seconds before sighing into the kiss.

Edward kissed her with fervor.

_Oh, this just might be the cure to my itch. _His dragged her closer to him so that he could feel her every curve.

Isabella suddenly began to fight him off.

"How dare you!" She shouted, as he suddenly felt a sting across his face and realized she had slapped him.

Angry now, he grabbed Isabella by her hair and ripped her shift in half, exposing her body to him.

She fought and spat against him and he stood there mesmerized by the sight.

"I am Edward Cullen, you will _never, ever,_ slap me again, understood?" he sneered, as he brought her face close to his. Isabella bit her lip and nodded her head in understanding, her eyes shone with fear and unshed tears.

Edward gazed down at her beauty and reached for her breasts, palming them in his hands then pinching her rosy nipples. She resisted for a few seconds but his glare caused her to cease. It was a moment before Isabella sighed in pleasure, and he took it as a sign to continue. He, once again, claimed her mouth, this time deepening the kiss as he continued to fondle her breasts.

The urge to suck her nipples overcame him, and so he lowered his head and sucked hard, all the while reveling in Isabella's sighs and moans. He lowered himself completely to the juncture between her thighs, where he desired most to be, and inhaled deeply.

Exquisite, he thought as he ran his finger up and down her slit, until finally reaching her hidden nub, he applied a slight amount of pressure to it. Edward heard her whimper as he simultaneously pinched her nipple and watched in fascination as the Goddess before him reached the peak of her climax, her face contorting in pleasure, her legs buckling as her juices dripped down them.

He laid her gently on the ground and began licking the juices from her thighs, until he reached her mound. Then suddenly, so overcome with need, he parted her lips and licked her slit, enjoying the taste that was all her.

As Edward continued to lick and nibble on her clit, Isabella bucked her hips as he parted her legs, and she looked at him and begged breathlessly, "Please."

He smiled up at her, "Please what love?" he questioned amused at how responsive she was.

"I need, I do not know," Isabella whined, sobbing in frustration.

"Shh there, there, now love, I will take care of you," Edward said, as he pushed her legs apart with his knees, "and you, my dear Isabella, will take care of me." He groaned as he plunged himself deeply into her tight, wet, hole.

Edward was stunned when he met the resistance of her maidenhead, but pushed on. His need to claim her was colossal. She sobbed in pain as he broke through it and Edward stilled inside her.

"Shh now my sweet, relax and think of the pleasure you just had, it will stop hurting soon," he whispered soothingly, feeling extremely honored to have been Isabella's first lover.

_Yes, I will teach her how to please men. No, I will teach her how to please me. No one is ever to touch her, she is mine, and mine only_, he thought possessively.

His thoughts were cut short by her heavy sighs of pleasure as she suddenly began rocking her pelvis against him, indicating she had adjusted to him. With a need so intense, he began thrusting into her, slowly at first, then with her encouragement, faster and faster. His pace became frantic as he neared his climax, the coils in his stomach tightening.

When he knew he could take it no more, he reached between them and pinched her clit. She screamed his name and shook wildly as she came, her tight walls clenching around him, milking him for all he was worth, until he too, was overtaken by white hot ecstasy it had been the most intense pleasure of his life.

As he came down from his high, he realized suddenly that perhaps Rosalie had never really mattered to him.

Could it be? Had this woman earned his affections, his love?

* * *

I'd love to hear what you think in a review!

xoxx


	2. Love is for Fools

Many thanks to my beta goddesses,** Readingmama** and **Claire Bloom,** my pr-readers **HopeReborn,** **RobRator** and **CelesticBliss **you all are AWESOME! I also want to thank **SydneyTwimum** for encouraging me to continue this. If you aren't reading their stories, you should be.

Anyway, on with what my beta calls my *dirty maid*story.

Enjoy!

* * *

_Love_ Edward scoffed, untangling himself from the maiden he had just had the most intense pleasure of his life with. _Haven't I learnt enough about love from that bitch, Rosalie? Am I fool enough to be ensnared again? No. It was a mistake, a thought spurred in the heat of the moment. Love was for dumb old saps, for idiots. I, Edward Cullen, am no idiot._

Edward began walking toward the place where he had shed his clothes, away from Isabella. Edward did not even acknowledge her until he heard her treading behind him. Angry, that he felt the slightest compassion toward Isabella, he turned to glare at her.

"Speak nothing of this to anyone, do you understand me? I will deny it, and you will be disgraced, and then dismissed from working at my family's estate."

"But… but…" Isabella stuttered, tears of humiliation filling her eyes.

"But nothing," he growled. "You are_ nobody_, this meant _nothing_. It will never happen again, do you hear?"

When she did not answer, Edward grabbed her by the shoulders, shaking her roughly. "Answer me!"

"Yes, you are right. It meant nothing, it was nothing. A stupid, stupid mistake which will never, _ever _happen again, Lord Cullen," Isabella hissed through clenched teeth. Her tone was almost condescending as she shook free of his grasp.

_A stupid mistake?_ How defiant of her to talk to him that way, as if he were not the most important person she knew? He was Edward Anthony Masen Cullen; sole heir of the Cullen Estates. His mere presence in a room commanded respect and yet this wench thought it perfectly acceptable to speak to him as if he were naught but a commoner. _And you let her, Goddamn it._

Edward had spoken the words first, and he had demanded Isabella agree, but her attitude was what had riled him_. _

_How dare her! I should take her over my knee and show her who is in charge. Not to hurt her, no, but to humiliate her, to put her in her place. Or maybe I should take her again? Heaven knows I want her. Perhaps I was too quick to rule out another romp with her?_

They stood perfectly still, staring at each other in a silence. Bella's chest was heaving. She had not even put her clothes back on, in her rush to follow him.

Edward lost the match, his eyes roamed freely over her body. God, he wanted her again. _No! _Never again was he going to bed this beauty. It would be pure idiocy to do so. To even want her was wrong. She was nothing but a nuisance, and she would only bring him trouble.

"A stupid mistake, Isabella? You did not seem to disapprove a few minutes ago. As a matter of fact, I clearly recall you begging me for it," Edward smirked wickedly.

He was not prepared for the sting of her hand across his face. He stood in shock listening to her words.

"Neither did you, Lord Cullen. You took something that was not yours, something you had no right to take. Not that you care, anyway, I am sure woman are mere pawns in your hand, but I will not be fooled again, and this is one error which will not be repeated, ever again." Isabella threw in his face before she turned around and began walking back toward the lake to retrieve her clothes.

Before she could get two steps away from him, Edward grabbed her by her waist and pulled her up against him.

"If I want it to happen, then it will. Mark my words, little one, you _will_ be screaming _my name_ loudly when it does, Isabella," he whispered in her ear, his voice dangerously low, as his hands palmed her breasts.

Edward heard her sharp intake of breath just before he let her go. She scurried away from him as quickly as a frightened kitten.

"I will not let it happen again, you can be sure of that. You disgust me."

He laughed loudly at her declaration. "We shall see kitten, we shall see," Edward called after her before he turned around and walked away.

Good, he thought shaking his head. She is angry, let us hope her anger is enough to keep me in check.

As soon as she was sure he was out of sight, Isabella broke down into tears on the water front. That had _not_been the meeting she had envisioned when Lady Esme had told her about her son.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" Isabella cursed under her breath while she waddled into the lake. She wanted to wash his scent and his seed off of her.

Isabella had heard about Edward of course, people in her trade liked to talk and gossip. Things like rogue and rake were always tacked on to his name, but Isabella prided herself on never listening to foolish tittle-tattle; she liked to form her own opinions of people.

By God, right now Isabella _wished_ she had heeded the warnings she heard when she came on as servant for the Cullen family. Perhaps if she had she would not be in this awful predicament. If Edward so much as breathed a word about anything that had happened, not only would Isabella be out of a job and home, her reputation would be ruined. No family would hire her for fear she try and seduce their men. No husband in their right mind would want a soiled bride, and no one would believe it was not entirely her fault. It would be her word against his; a master's word against a servant's.

Isabella had not been prepared for the force of nature that was Edward Cullen. Handsome was an understatement. He was something akin to a mythical God. The intensity of his emerald gaze was enough to bring anyone to their knees, and those lips? When they met hers Isabella had felt a connection with him, but apparently it was one sided. The fact had become clear when he had so easily dismissed her afterward.

Isabella huffed angrily. _What use was it to recall any of it now? To hell with him, and his magical fingers, captivating eyes, and devilishly handsome smirk. It was a mistake, Isabella, a dangerously pricey one too. No, it's best to forget it this instant. He clearly gave you an out by stating it was not to be mentioned, ever again. And despite what he says and what he may or may not think, it will never happen again._

Isabella washed her hair and waded to the edge of the water, checking to make sure she was indeed alone before she got out of the lake to get dressed. While she walked back toward the Cullen Estate, she became more and more determined to avoid Edward Cullen like the plague.

* * *

So...LOVE? HATE? I'd love to hear what you think in a review.

Be sure to check out FanFicAholics Anon on Facebook -tell'em Zen sent

you-

I am on twitter -Zenoneness-

Until next time.

xoxx


	3. We Shall See

Many thanks to my beta goddesses,** Readingmama and Caire Bloom, **my pr-readers,** HopeReborn, RobRator and CelesticBliss **you all are** AWESOME!** I also want to thank** SydneyTwimum **for encouraging me to continue this and for making me a kick awesome banner. If you aren't reading their stories, you should be.

**I could add a time period to this but I am not going to.**

****If this story sucks to you, or isn't exactly your cup of tea...look at the top of the page, there is a little bitty x that you can click on to stop reading.****

**SM owns Twilight and Edward owns me.**

* * *

Edward muttered a string of profanities as he dressed, and then trudged back toward the estate, his afternoon swim now long forgotten.

He wanted to apologize, but had no idea why on God's green earth he would ever feel compelled to ask for forgiveness and from a _servant_ nonetheless. His reaction to this brown haired beauty frustrated him beyond words.

"_It meant nothing, it was nothing. A stupid, stupid mistake which will never, ever happen again, Lord Cullen."_

Her words echoed through his head, angering him. The look of disappointment and humiliation on her face as he dismissed her was most infuriating to him. He scoffed. What had she been expecting, a marriage proposal? An apology, or a declaration of undying love? He never apologized to anyone except his mother, and as for marriage? The thought alone was laughable. Edward Cullen bedded women, and then left when something better came along, or when his conquests became too clingy. He neither married, nor loved. Those were the rules he lived by. One mistake had taught him a valuable lifelong lesson; never give your heart to a woman, she would tear it out, stomp on it and sleep with your cousin, just to be completely thorough.

Edward tried but failed to forget the feel of Isabella wriggling beneath him, the look in her eyes, the scent of her hair, the softness of her skin and the moans of pleasure he had elicited from her. He had taken Isabella's innocence and she had done very little to fight him off.

Isabella had wanted him as much as he had wanted her, and just thinking of her was making him hard again. Growling angrily, he changed his course, heading toward the stables instead of the house, determined to go for a long ride in order to clear his head. Hopefully, by dinnertime, he would be able to shut the silly girl out of his thoughts.

Edward saddled up Quil, his faithful stallion, and angrily dismissed the stable boy, who was offering assistance, with a scowl and a wave of his hand. The boy ran off in the opposite direction. The servants knew better than to cross him when he was in a foul mood. They knew the extent of his temper. He mounted the horse and headed east, toward the hills, without a backward glance.

**~MWSHH~MWSHH~MWSHH~ MWSHH~**

Meanwhile, back at the Cullen estate, Isabella was being shown around the premises and introduced to the staff. She became quite fond of the cook, Jessica, who had a bright smile and quick wit. According to her, the last maid here had been a thief. Lauren had been caught stealing red handed from the Mistress's quarters.

"It was a good thing Master Edward did not catch her, he would have shown her no mercy," Jessica told Isabella gravely.

"Oh, really. How so?" Isabella queried a feeling of dread settling in her stomach, she wondered what fate had in store for her when it came to him.

The cook nodded her head solemnly. "He has shamed many servants before. Dragging them out by the hair, and tossing them on their rear ends in front of all the staff, after giving them the tongue lashing they will never forget."

Isabella felt her heart pump wildly in her chest. She needed this job, it was the only thing keeping her alive and away from the evilness that was her stepfather; a vile violent creature. Isabella had barely gotten out of his clutches alive after he had drunkenly beaten her mother to death before he passed out. Isabella had hidden in the darkness, fearing for her own life, having fallen victim to her stepfather's beatings many times before. Once Phillip had passed out, Isabella had crept toward her mother slowly, only to find the older woman was no longer breathing.

"Mama," she had whispered, shaking her mother gently. "Mama, please wake up, I'll help you clean the cuts and ice these bruises, please, mama" she pled through tears. Isabella had gotten no answer.

_If only I had interfered, I would have lightened the burden of her beating and she would still be alive._

She would forever blame herself for her mother's death. Fighting against the waves of nausea and sobs of utter despair, she had kissed her mother's forehead before covering her bleeding, broken body with a sheet. It was that very night, at the age of fourteen, Isabella had fled the tiny cottage she had called home, selling herself into seven years of indentured servitude; it was either that, or live as a beggar on the streets. At least as a servant she had a roof over her head.

She would rather have hung herself than returned home, especially after what had just happened with 'Master Edward'.

Isabella also hoped beyond hope the masters here did not beat their servants. She was pretty sure she would not be able to handle anymore of that. Her previous masters had beaten her constantly, sometimes out of sheer boredom. Isabella was actually quite thankful when they had gone bankrupt and decided to sell her to pay off a debt they owed.

"You shall like it here Isabella, the Cullens are kind folk. Even Master Edward is not all that awful, you just have to mind him when he is in a foul mood," Jessica told her reassuringly, as if she had sensed her concern.

_Yes, thank you for the warning, I will heed it well. I have every intention to avoid 'Master Edward' like the disease he is._

"How many years do you have left before finishing your indentured servant period?" The cook asked, changing the subject.

"Not too many, just three," Isabella answered.

"Ah. If Master Carlisle likes you he might hire you, just like he hired me and my Michael after our time was over."

Isabella nodded her head absently; she really had not thought that far ahead in terms of employment, or life for that matter. For the past four years Isabella had based her life on trying to avoid being found by her stepfather, while also believing that whatever happens, happens. Did she want to live the rest or her life serving others? She wasn't sure, but really, what other choice did she have at the moment? Where would she go after her time was up? She had nowhere, no one. The possibility of a permanent roof over her head sounded very appealing, but would she be able to remain calm under the penetrating green gaze of Lord Edward?

_Of course I can! And I will_, she thought defiantly. _He won't break me no matter what._

Isabella recalled his words_. If I want it to happen, then it will, mark my words little one. And you will be screaming my name loudly when it does, Isabella. _Hisdangerously low voice echoed through her subconscious causing her to shiver withdesire.

"I am strong," she muttered under her breath.

Jessica turned to face her, raising her eyebrows in silent question.

"We shall see," Bella said to her.

_We shall see indeed_. Her subconscious mocked her.

_So help me God, I will avoid him if it kills me_, she thought before she set out to complete the tasks Jessica had assigned her.

* * *

I know, I suck...no SECKS in this chapter. WTF Zen? Not cool!

I'd love to hear what you think in a review.

xoxx


	4. Heart of Ice

Yeah, yeah, I know…I haven't updated in what seems like forever. Sorry, damn real life getting in the way of my writing time. Thirteen hour work days suck perpetual balls, I actually forgot what I had written last chapter and had to go back and ***gasp shock*** read what I wrote. ***Shudder*** I_** hate **_reading my writing. But the good news is, I am a bit refreshed, went on vacay to Bethlehem last week, so it's all good. Plus, I'm going home to visit my mom in the States December first. **All the Cali girls in the house say WOOT!**

So anyway, **Lord Dickward **is back…let us see how long he lasts this time, shall we?

If it weren't for smexy betas **Readingmama** and **Claire Bloom**, my writing would be a jumbled mess and of course my pre-reader **CelesticBliss –thank you muchly hun-.** I love you ladies to bits. **~MWAH~**if you aren't reading their stories you should be!

**Sadly, I don't own Twilight and all the pretty that comes with it. SM does.  
**  
Zips lips and shuts the fuck up so ya'll can get on with the story.

* * *

Edward rode his mount fast, pushing it hard through the vast countryside. He needed time to think clearly and did it best while horseback riding. The entire ride he had berated himself for feeling sympathy for Isabella.

True he had taken her like a savage but still, he was not one to feel remorse for anyone. Why was it he did with her?

Ever since Rosalie he had ceased caring about people's feelings. Edward also did not give a damn in regards to what people thought of him. He knew the rumors that were spread about him, but they did not affect him at all. He was what he was, living only for himself and his pleasure.

He wondered idly if Isabella had heard the gossip about him; the notion only served to fuel his anger even more. Why did he suddenly care what she thought of him?  
_  
It is because you want to bed her_. His subconscious taunted him.

"Bah! Wenches," he cursed loudly, shaking his head in disgust.

_Good for nothing wenches. Well, good for one thing and one thing only;a morning fuck, an afternoon romp in the hay or a late night bed warming. But that is about it. Always trying to weasel their way into one's heart or to be more accurate a man's pocket._

"Use them and leave them; that is the way it should be. Whiney bitches they are," he muttered under his breath.

Of course there was some part of him, some tiny part which thought maybe Isabella was or could be different than other woman, but based on his previous experience with Rosalie the idea was foreshadowed by doubt, the assumption taken and crushed until it was nothing but mere dust.

He slowed only just before sunset, stopping by a stream to allow the exhausted, panting steed time to rest and drink before he headed back home.

Quil snorted in annoyance, turning his head away from Edward when the man descended from his back. Edward reached inside the saddle bag and pulled out a few carrots and an apple in attempt to make up for the day of exercise he had put the beast through.

Slightly appeased, the horse nuzzled its owner and Edward stroked him gently. Edward smiled, happy to know the animal had forgiven him. He let go of the reigns, watching as the horse wandered off to rest near a tree.

Edward knelt down by the creek and washed his face. He was trying desperately not to think of Isabella.

He had to stay away from her, or heaven only knew what would happen if he allowed himself to even consider her as a bedmate and nothing more. He was positive she would use her womanly wiles to wheedle money, and who knew what else, out of him. No, he would not allow it to happen, no matter how much he fancied her, even if she was the cure to the itch he was beginning to feel yet again.

Images of alabaster skin, cascading dark hair, rosy nipples, wide brown eyes, and a mouth made for kissing invaded his thoughts. He had taken her on the grass, pumping in and out of her tight, silky, wet heat like his very life depended on it. And at the time, it felt as if it had.

Edward imagined what it would be like to lay her out before him on his bed and make love to her with wild abandon, in every position known to man. He moaned loudly, feeling his britches grow tight in the groin.

_The temptress, her memory is still fresh in my mind. I crave her again. This is going to be more difficult than I thought_.

"No!" he shouted, trying to deny how he felt. His horse whinnied from beneath the tree.  
_  
I must evade her like the plague she is._

Edward was stubborn man, so it was either steer clear of her or take her whenever he wanted. But of course, because he had told Isabella what had occurred would never happen again, the second option was impossible. For despite his faults, Edward liked to believe he was a man of his word.

An avoidance plan began to form in his mind. Edward planned his path of action well, he would have to be quick on his toes in order for it to work, for he would have to be at least ten strides away from Isabella and within eyesight of others at all times whenever they were in the same place. And if there was no one around? He would either send her away or leave himself.

Once he was sure his scheme was foolproof and was satisfied it with it, he whistled to Quil, who trotted over obediently. Mounting him, Edward grinned happily and began his journey home.

_Oh, yes. It will be as if she does not exist._

**xx TMWSHH xx TMWSHH xx TMWSHH xx TMWSHH xx TMWSHH xx TMWSHH xx  
**  
Meanwhile Isabella was clueless as to how she intended to stay out of Edward's line of fire. No matter how hard she thought about it, in the end she was but a lowly servant, paid to be at his beck and call.

_I will have to remain strong and not bend to his cruel will._

Her mind kept wandering back to Edward. Her stomach clenched and unclenched as she remembered the pleasure he had given her just a few hours ago. His strong arms wrapped around her, his kisses had lit a fire to the very depths of her soul, and a tongue which did deliciously wicked things to her. It angered Isabella that he had such an effect on her.

_Damn him, I will not allow Edward to compromise my new position, no matter what I have to do._

Isabella had spent her day getting acquainted with the layout of the Cullen estate. Jessica introduced her to almost all of the servants, including her husband, Michael. It was clear by the way the two interacted they were completely in love. He had bowed to Isabella and pulled a rose from behind her ear, handing it to her before he turned to his wife and planted a kiss on her lips.

"Michael!" Jessica scolded, blushing and shaking her head at her husband's forwardness.

Isabella giggled, turning her head away shyly from the display of affection.

Isabella liked Jessica. She showed her the in and outs of everyday life. From her she found out that Esme was kind hearted, patient and understanding, while Carlisle was sympathetic and compassionate. As for Edward, well he was in Jessica's opinion a temperamental ass with a good heart hidden somewhere deep, deep, down inside him.

They walked around, outside in the gardens, chattering about everything and nothing until it was time to prepare supper.

Since it was Isabella's first day Jessica insisted she be allowed to rest and not do any work. Isabella thanked her, but would not concede with Jessica's offer for her to retire to her room. She wanted to become familiar with the layout of the kitchen.

Isabella soon realized she wished she had listened to her new friend, for as soon as she entered the kitchen, she was greeted by a gorgeous, blonde woman with sapphire eyes, who narrowed her eyes and scowled at Isabella before loudly muttering, "Oh, look, another mouth to feed. This one had better not be a thief also, or worse, a whore."

Isabella felt her blood boil and bit back an angry retort, blushing beet red.

"You had better hold your tongue, Tanya, or I will make it my duty to see you gone from this house," Jessica warned.

"Why Jessica….I meant no offense. I was only stating the facts," Tanya said while glaring at Isabella.

"You are insane woman. Get back to your duties and mind your own affairs," Jessica scolded.

With a look which said 'I would like you dead in a casket' Tanya huffed and turned on her heels out of the kitchen.

"Just ignore, Tanya, I do," Jessica whispered to Isabella as she gave her a small pat on the back.

Isabella grimaced.

_Oh joy, yet another person who hates me for no apparent reason._

Isabella took note of how Jessica seemed to own the kitchen. The servants had respect and looked to her for orders. She surmised that Jessica was loved by them all. This assumption came as no surprise, for she was a kind hearted woman who ruled the kitchen with a gentle but firm hand.

When dinner was done being prepared, Jessica ordered the servers to begin taking it out to the dining room.

Isabella insisted on helping Jessica, since one of the footmen had fallen ill. So, she helped carry one of the trays out to the table. Once she was there she saw the Cullen family- sans Lord Carlisle- was seated around the table. Of course her eyes went straight to Edward, who hadn't noticed her yet. She could not help but blush when she remembered their first encounter. To make matters worse, just when she thought she might escape unnoticed. Lady Esme called attention to her.

"Edward dear, have you met our new maid, Isabella?" she asked.

Edward's head snapped up, his emerald eyes meeting her chocolate ones in a silent warning. His gaze swept over her once before he cleared his throat. Edward nodded his head before responding, "Yes, mother, I met the new _maid _this afternoon."

Lady Esme smiled at Isabella before saying, "I hope he was not a total brute to you, dear."

Isabella felt herself blush but was saved from answering the question by Edward.

"_Really _mother? _Me_? A _brute_? I am always a perfect gentleman, to _ladies_. But as far as I can tell, she is nothing but a servant, so why would I waste niceties on _her_?"

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen," his mother reprimanded.

"Don't pay any mind to him, Isabella. He is not usually this rude. He will warm up to you soon."

Isabella swallowed back tears of humiliation.

_Damn his evil soul to hell._

"May I please be dismissed?" she whispered.

Lady Esme nodded, patting her arm.

Isabella turned around quickly, held her head high and walked out of the dining room with grace she did not feel. She would not allow him to break her spirit.

What she failed to notice was the way Edward watched the sway of her hips appreciatively as she left. Nor did she see the way he clenched his fists tightly before banging them on the table and storming out of the room, food untouched, as he headed to his bedchambers all the while cursing under his breath.

"My! I wonder what has gotten into him tonight,"Lady Esme murmured.

_Actually, it is who he has gotten into. Isabella will be the one to tame him and capture his heart. It will take time, but his heart of ice will be hers. _Jessica thought grinning to herself.

* * *

**Readingmama: *smacks Edward upside the head***  
**Claire Bloom: Edward is such a DICK! But I still love him.**  
**Zen: IKR? **

Yeah, yeah, suckage...no smexin yet. I promise there will be UST next chapter and maybe a grope or two.

I'd love to hear what you thought in a review.

Thanks for reading!

xoxx  
Zen


	5. Denied

I'm baaaaaaaaack! Had a nice time at my mom's, got to see my sisters, my brother, my nieces and nephews.

Thanks for being patient with me. Of course, without my lovely betas, **Readingmama and Claire Bloom,**this story would be a jumbled mess.  
My prereader, **CelesticBliss, I love you!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does. If I did, there would be way more smexin in it. ~Js~  
I promised groping and UST last chapter, I hope I don't disappoint.**

* * *

_Lust's passion will be served  
It demands, it militates, it tyrannizes  
__**Marquis De Sade**_

Edward entered his bedroom quarters and slammed the door behind him in disgust. How dare she affect him this way? He had sensed Isabella's presence in the room long before his mother had drawn attention to her. It was as if he had some unknown connection with her, a buzz between them Edward felt as soon as she had crossed the threshold into the dining room.

By god! How Edward wished he had not heeded her any attention when his mother had attempted to introduce them. He had grown hard just looking at her. Of course, there was no need for Isabella to know what her presence did to him, so Edward opted for rude indifference when his mother asked about him about meeting her.

His mother's appalled gasp only served to anger him further; Edward shrugged off the feelings of remorse he felt, and held Isabella's gaze steadily, daring her to rat him out. Edward was surprised and a little shocked when she did not. He noticed the fire behind her stare when he dismissed her as if she were nothing, no one. When she averted her eyes, Edward felt like roaring in anger while breaking something, those feelings are what had caused him to storm off. He had wanted her to yell at him, to call him a scoundrel and a liar, not play the submissive that he knew she was not.

"She is nothing!" he growled out loud, slamming his fist on a side table so hard that a sewing kit left there earlier tumbled to the ground, its contents spilling all over the floor. The table itself shook so hard it nearly broke.

How Edward wished she were here, with him in his room, so he could torment her farther, just out of spite. He was positive that if unaccompanied, he could taunt and torment her until he elicited a reaction from her; she would sass him out if they were alone and he knew it. The only way to silence her sassiness would be to kiss her. Judging by the heated glareshe had given him, she would most likely put up quite a fight, which was exactly what he wanted.

Edward craved her intense heat, the fire which he was sure when provoked; only Isabella would provide. He would use it to his advantage. Edward imagined Isabella clawing at his back while he rode her, Isabella's soft moans echoing through his room as he brought them both to sweet ecstasy.

"Traitor body," he grumbled under his breath as he stripped, and headed toward the washroom, where the servants had prepared his bath water a bit earlier. He hoped a soak in the basin would ease his mind.

~MWSHH~ ~MWSHH~ ~MWSHH~ ~MWSHH~ ~MWSHH~ ~MWSHH~ ~MWSHH~ ~MWSHH~

Isabella entered the room the Cullen family had assigned to her. It was a lone space at the end of the kitchen corridor, near the stairs that servants were to use to get to the upper levels of the house. It contained a rocking chair, a twin sized bed, a rug and a wardrobe closet for her to hang her belongs in.

Near the bed was a curtained window, Isabella walked over to it and looked out. Hot tears of shame and humiliation streamed down her cheeks, twice today she had cried and all because of _Lord Cullen_.What a blatant ass he had turned out to be.

Her eyes scanned the area outside her window and fell upon the lake she had bathed in earlier. There it sat, mocking her, reminding her of what had occurred mere hours ago. Isabella could still feel his hands on her, his warm breath against her heated flesh. She could still hear his soft murmurs of reassurance once he discovered she was a virgin. Isabella could still see the lust in his emerald had ignited something unnamable deep down inside her. Yet, how could someone who had been so gentle be so cold and dismissive?

She huffed in annoyance, letting go of the curtain and turning her back to the window. Gentle or not, Lord Cullen was a cruel bastard, she wondered idly where he had gotten his ill manners from. Lady Esme and Lord Carlisle had been polite and cordial when she met them. Poor Esme had seemed taken aback by her son's manners and the way he had spoke of Isabella as if she wasn't even there.

"A mere servant," he had called her. His eyes holding a challenge, almost daring her to speak of their earlier meeting, of course, she knew better than to talk back to her superiors in front of the lady of the house. It was not as if she expected a confession of undying love out of him or even a marriage proposal, no, a simple apology and maybe a promise he would never repeat his transgressions would have sufficed.

True, Isabella had worked at places where her masters were cruel and uncouth, but for some reason she had expected more out of Edward when she met his had hoped the rumors about him were just that—, her hope was in vain. Edward was everything they had made him out to be. And now, too late, she, Isabella, had found the truth out the hard way.

She was left tarnished, feeling confused and conflicted about her place of employment. Luckily for her, Isabella was street smart and would not have to worry about the threat of becoming pregnant with a bastard child. Something which would most definitely ruin her for good, thankfully she had found all the herbs needed and boiled them into a drink while Jessica was making dinner. Isabella had downed the sour concoction and shuddered miserably at its taste.

She wiped away her tears.

"No need to cry over spilt milk now, one of these days Lord Cullen will get what is coming to him," she muttered under her breath.

Her eyes fell upon her ripped shift; Isabella shook her head angrily, thinking how she had so little clothes as it were. She would need to mend it, and soon, before anyone saw it and questioned how the piece of clothing had become that way.

A knock on the door startled her and she hurried to hide the tattered garment. After it was hidden, she warily went to answer the door, peeling her head out, she found it was Jessica.

"Isabella," the woman smiled at her kindly, "may I come in?"

Isabella made way and gestured for her new friend to enter.

"Are you alright? You seemed out of sorts at dinner," Jessica asked.

Isabella nodded lying and hating herself for it. But what was she to say? _No, I am not okay, Lord Assward took my virginity down by the lake, and I liked it, until afterward when he dismissed me like a common whore._It was not a conversation Isabella wanted to have, not now, not ever.

The married woman's eyes searched Isabella's and seemed to read the pain and distress in them, but did not pressure her for information. For that, Isabella was grateful.

"I am here for you, if you ever want someone to talk to Isabella," Jessica told her earnestly.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"And now for the other reason I have sought you out, apparently, in addition to your duties of cleaning rooms, you have been assigned to take Lord Edward his supper, seeing as that he did not eat earlier. Lady Esme says the sooner he gets used to you being around, the better, she cannot have him disrespecting anyone, even a servant." Jessica paused to take a breath before continuing, "In her words, the more he sees of you, the better his manners toward you may become. You are also to start bringing up his breakfast every morning; he usually eats it in his chambers."

Isabella felt her eyes widen in horror, how in the world was she to avoid the brute if she were to wait on him hand and foot? That and lord help her if he decides to make a move on her while they were in close confines. On the other hand if she refused, her new employers were sure to toss her out on her ass, without a letter of recommendation. It was a double edged sword pressed upon her neck; she could either refuse and be jobless or enter the lion's den and hope to come out unharmed. Isabella swallowed her pride and murmured, "Okay," to Jessica.

"Then let's go to the kitchen, so that I may give you the tray I have prepared for him," Jessica said.

"I also, saw the sewing basket in Edward's room earlier, you might want to bring it down to mend any clothes of yours that need mending," the cook told her as she exited the room.

Isabella, nodded feeling her face flush bright red, had Jessica seen her ripped shift? Isabella glanced backward quickly, and saw it peeking out from beneath her bed. Thank goodness Jessica was not a busybody; anyone else would have demanded to know what had happened.

Isabella followed Jessica to the kitchen, both of them silent, lost in their own thoughts. Jessica gave her the tray of food and bade her goodnight.

Isabella treaded slowly back down the corridor and up the servant's stairs, each step slow, she felt as if she were walking the plank, or the steps to a guillotine, where Isabella was sure to meet her impending doom once she reached her destination.

"Lord please give me strength and patience," she prayed silently once she reached the door Jessica had pointed out earlier as Edward's.

Isabella lifted her hand and knocked softly, waiting for him to grant her permission to enter. No one answered, so she knocked harder this time, still no one answered. Summoning up all her courage, and hoping that Edward was not in the room, Isabella twisted the knob and entered the room, the door clicked shut loudly behind her, almost as if sealing her fate.

She heard a splash of water coming from farther inside the room, Isabella tried to call out, to give a warning, a sign, anything to alert him he was not alone in the room, but her voice was caught in her throat, and try as she may, Isabella was unable to emit even a peep.

Her eyes grew wide as she watched him- unaware of her presence- walk out of the bathing room dripping wet and in all of his naked glory in search of a towel. She must have let out a startled gasp, because from across the room, his head turned swiftly, his eyes meeting hers. A look of first disbelief, then surprise crossed over his face, until finally an angry scowl took over his features as he stalked over to her, still naked.

"You! What are you doing here in my room? Come here to try and entice me yet again? Did you not swear me off earlier? Or am I too good of a catch for you to let go of? What do you want, money, or a higher position, by God you will get nothing out of me, no matter how much I want you, I will give you nothing understood? " he questioned angrily while he approached her.

_Entice him?A good catch? Ha! A rogue thinks he is a good catch, how pretentious of him. Is he daft? Does he not see the tray of food I am carrying?_

Isabella's hands trembled violently in both fright and anger, as she backed up toward the door. Her blood boiled as she held his gaze, unwilling to appear completely weak. She hadn't done anything wrong, Lady Esme had given the order for her to deliver his dinner and Isabella was doing just that.  
He was now mere inches away from her, Isabella could smell the soap on his body.

"Are you deaf? I asked you a question,_maid_," he said mockingly.

Isabella ignored him, and raising her chin in proud defiance, walked toward the side table, placing the tray she was carrying on it. He was right behind her; Isabella could feel his hot breath on her neck. Edward growled in frustration before yanking her by the arms and turning her around to face him.

"Answer me, you infuriating creature!"

Isabella gasped, fighting against his hold and attempting to swing at him. Edward took both her arms and pinned them to her side.

"Let me go!" she cried.

"Not until you tell me why you are here," he replied.

"What does it look like I am here to do, Lord Cullen? Have you not noticed the tray of food I have brought up for you to eat?" Isabella seethed, still wriggling in his arms, trying to escape him.

"I see that, my question is why? Do you think food will win my favors?" his grip on her tightened.

"What favors? Surely you jest, why would I, want anything from the likes of you! It was your mother, Lady Esme, who ordered me to bring you this food, I would rather be assigned to feed the swine then set forth in a room with you in it," Isabella said angrily, it was a lie and she knew it, a dangerous lie too, especially with him naked and her in his room. A large number or accusations stared her in the face, but she couldn't bring herself to care, Edward's earlier dismissals of her and his current treatment were grating on her last nerve.

"Is that so, you are not here of your own accord?" he inquired, a look of heated disappointment crossed his face, which was mere inches from hers, his grip on her still as tight as ever. There was a fire burning in his eyes, a fire that made her want to test his patience, just to see what his reaction would breathing came out in heavy pants as waves of desire rolled through her. She could feel his hardness pressing into her thigh. Her nipples tightened in response.

Isabella nodded, "Yes, _Lord Cullen,_ the sun does not rise and set on you, no matter how much you will it to," she mocked.

Oh how she wanted him to kiss her, it was a festering need that was growing in her and she hated herself for it. She tilted her head up in a silent invitation, and felt Edward's hot breath fan across her face.

"You are so frustrating, wench," he breathed just before his lips met hers.

At first Isabella fought against him, unwilling to yield anymore than she already had to him already. The as his tongue swept across her lips she let go and allowed it entrance, moaning when she was met with the taste that was all man, all Edward.

Deep in the recess of her mind, she knew the kiss was wrong, but she couldn't bring herself to care her desire took over any sense of logic she had left. She wanted his hands on her, craved his touch. Edward began backing her up, trying to lead her to his bed, his hands lifting up her skirt, Isabella felt the waves of desire washing over her, then his smirk of triumph against her lips. That was when the reality of the situation hit Isabella like a cold bucket of water; she had fallen right into his game, she was just another one of his conquests.

_Stupid!_ Her subconscious mocked her.

Isabella tore her lips away from his, struggling against Edward's hold until she broke free.

"No!" she growled at him, she was breathless. Isabella stepped away from him. She noticed that he was panting heavily.

"Why not?" he snarled moving closer to her.

Isabella ducked away from Edward and returned to where the sewing basket's contents were on the floor. She bent over and began to gather them up in the basket. Edward was seething, how dare _she _ignore him. He stalked over to where Isabella was, and stood looming over her head, he raised his hand to touch her shoulder and make him look at him. Isabella, so used to being hit and punished shielded herself and cowering away from him.

"Do not, please, do not," she whimpered, terrified.

Edward retracted his hand and a look of shock over took his features. Sympathetically, he bent down next to Isabella and began helping her gather the scattered items on the floor.

"I was not going to hurt you, Isabella. I do not know what you have heard about me, but I am not one to touch a woman in violence. I merely want an answer to my question," he murmured.

Isabella was angry at herself for allowing herself to show him weakness, and upset with Edward for causing her to feel lust one second and fear the next. Using what little pride she had left, she picked up the basket and stood up, leaving Edward still kneeling on the floor. He sat staring at Isabella, wondering what her next move would be.

She glared at him and whispered, "Because for once, Lord Cullen, you are not going to get what you want."

And with that she turned on her heels and left, leaving a slack-jawed Edward behind her.

* * *

Vampmama,"Fade to black on Edward in the bath! NOOOOOOOO! LOL."  
I hope you enjoyed this chapter peeps! I'd love to hear what you thought in a review.

Until next time,  
xoxx

Zen


	6. Sneaky Late Night Lesson pt1

****Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does. I do own a new netbook and the Breaking Dawn 2disc edition DVD. All thanks to my friend in the USA.**  
All my love goes to my betas Readingmama and Claire Bloom, my pre-reader CelesticBliss.  
**  
Well, some of you think that lord Assward was put in his place last chapter by Isabella.  
*Evil laugh* do you really think he would give up easily? Or that he would accept being walked out on by Isabella? If so, you are in for one hell of a wakeup call this chapter. Isabella rubs him the wrong way… or is it the right way?

*Sits back, pulls out the popcorn and diet Pepsi and watches as sparks fly* Enjoy! See you on the flip side.

* * *

Five minutes after Isabella had departed the room, Edward was still kneeling in the same place he had bent down on to help her. His fist was clenched so tightly around a spool of thread she had forgotten that his knuckles turned white.

_I helped her clean up… what on __G__od's green earth was I thinking? Lord Edward Cullen does not lend assistance to the servants! And even after I did,she walked out on me…dismissing me like royalty dismisses a commoner_, _ungrateful chit!_Oh, that was rich! He would show her. Edward tossed the reel of thread he had been holding angrily against his bedroom door.

He needed to sleep, or else who knew what he would do to the wench, mostly likely bend Isabella over his knee and spank her smooth naked bottom …or take her, or both.

Edward sighed heavily and stood up, realizing belatedly he was naked. He smirked, knowing his state of undress must have intimated Isabella. _Good_,Edward thought. Although why he hadn't realized he was unclothed earlier was a mystery to him. _It is the girl; she gets under your skin and makes you act like a fool._

Edward plopped down on his bed and closed his eyes, willing his mind to shut down so he could doze off. He tossed and turned to no avail, sleep eluding him. Growling in frustration, he sat up and grabbed one of the many bottles of whiskey he had sitting on his nightstand. Edward opened the bottle and took a swig of it, feeling the liquid burn his throat as it went into his system. All Edward could think of was the infuriating female downstairs and the amazing sex he'd had with her. Then there was the way she looked down on him and treated him like he was a nuisance. It angered Edward. He was the one who dismissed people –females especially- not the other way around.

Edward had been drinking for hours;sip by sip, gulp by gulp, he plotted ways to extract his revenge on her. Maybe he should go down and teach her a lesson in servitude right now. He contemplated the idea for half an hour more, until driven by fury; he finally relented to his desire to put Isabella in her rightful place. It was her last sentence that made the decision for him.  
_  
__Because for once, Lord Cullen, you are not going to get what you want__._The words kept echoing in his mind.

Edward growled, tossing the empty bottle across the room and throwing his blankets aside. He grabbed his robe from a chair near his bed. Putting it on, he stalked toward the door. Edward bent down and retrieved the spool of thread he had tossed aside earlier. _Black_, he thought, noticing its color before pocketing it. _Just like my mood._

"Oh, Isabella, you were fool to think you had won. I _always_get what I want," Edward muttered drunkenly before exiting his room.

He stumbled as silently as possible through the hallway leading to the servant's stairwell; there was no use in using the regular stairs. Edward did not want to be caught, he had something he intended to do and it was better if _no one_knew about it, Edward would have deniability - if Isabella decided to try and tell someone. Not a single soul would believe her, he never used servant act was beneath him. _Until now_... his subconscious mocked.

Edward reached her bedroom door unnoticed, pausing to look around, once he was sure there were no prying eyes watching him, he entered Isabella's room and locked the door behind him. Edward was surprised the door was not bolted, but he remembered his family had a rule about servants locking their doors at night. Part of Edward had wanted Isabella to have secured the door, to keep her safe from him and anyone else who might enter her room. The other part – the angry one- was glad she had not, so he could access her easily.

Isabella was in bed, fast asleep, the moonlight shone down on her face giving it luminescent glow. Her breathing was soft and even. She looked so peaceful and innocent; Edward almost regretted his decision to come down and reprimand her –almost. But he knew Isabella had to be taught a lesson, or else she would walk all over him every chance she got.

Edward moved silently toward Isabella, and gazed down at her. Isabella's lips were parted, her eyelashes fluttered against her cheeks, she looked breathtaking. Edward ran his fingers against her cheek softly, taken aback by her beauty. His eyes lowered and he noticed that her sheets were tossed aside. Isabella's nightgown had shifted, exposing her creamy white legs and thighs; he grew hard looking at her. The need to sate his lust within her body consumed Edward's very being; annoyed with himself, he shook his head in order to clear drunken thoughts.

_Look at her, asleep__,__ while I toss and turn all night. To her it's as if I don't even exist. I should teach her how to treat me with respect. I am not to be ignored._

Edward stood there for a moment, calculating the best way to do what he had come to do, when it dawned on him. _Surprise, it is my best element._He thought, easing himself gently between her thighs and nudging them apart as Edward lifted her nightgown. He lowered himself between her legs and began caressing them softly. Isabella shifted slightly, and Edward to paused momentarily, before she sighed, still unaware of him. Once he was sure she was still asleep, Edwardcontinued his quest upward until he reached his destination. He ran his tongue over her sex and licked his way up until he reached her hidden treasure and sucked on it gently, he wanted her to be fully aware of his intent when she woke up. -That she was his for the taking, whenever he pleased.-

Isabella's eyes fluttered open, what a wicked dream she had been having, it had to do with Edward and the delicious things he did to her body. In her dream he was not cold or calculating, he was as passionate as he had been that afternoon. She was shaken out of her sleep induced stupor when she felt someone licking her down below. _Edward!_Isabella let out a yelp and thrashed about trying in vain to escape Edward's grasp, but he held her down firmly and placed a hand over her mouth. He moved up toward her and covered her body with his.

"Shhhh, relax, it is just me. I have come to teach your place in my home _maid_," Edward whispered in Isabella's ear.

Isabella could smell the alcohol on his breath. Suddenly, his words began to make sense. Fear mixed with desire settled in the pit of her stomach, Isabella struggled beneath was no dream, Edward was here, in her room and he had sought her out to teach her a lesson.

* * *

***Hides behind computer screen* **I am EVIL with this cliffy I know. I'm sorry! Please don't hate me too much. I figured you'd be happy to see an update even if it was a cliffy. I have a new laptop, so I will be able to update more now, without the hubs breathing down my neck about computer hogging.  
**  
Thank you all for being patient with my non-existant update schedule. I FAIL, I know and I'm sorry. But you all are completely awesome for reading and reviewing. ~mwah~ **

**Anyway,**  
I'd love to hear what you thought in a review.  
**Reviewers get teased.**  
Until next time,  
xoxx  
Zen


	7. Sneaky Late Night Lesson pt2

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, SM does.**

All my love goes to my betas, **Readingmama and Claire Bloom**, my pre-reader, **CelesticBliss.** If you haven't read their stories you should!

So... yeah... I know I suck at updating. I don't have internet at home and... *see A/N below*

_"Reputation is an idle and most false imposition; oft got without merit, and lost  
without deserving."_

_**~Shakespeare~ Othello**_

_I will not beg,_ she chanted in her head.

Isabella refused to place her fate in anyone's hands but her own; she had promised herself that the night her mother died. No man would control her choices ever again.

_Think Isabella, think._

"My lord, are you sleep walking? Surely you did not come here of your own freewill?" Isabella murmured.

"Hmm?" Edward mumbled between the kisses he trailed down her throat. His scent wafted toward her nostrils, he smelled of soap, whiskey and man, a mixture which was intoxicatingly dangerous, Isabella almost forgot what she was saying –almost.

"I mean, you could not have come down here while in your right mind? Not after you declared that we were to forget about what happened this afternoon?" Isabella pressed, placing a hand on his bare chest in attempt to ward off his kisses.

Edward paused what he was doing and glanced at Isabella's face, his green eyes shining like gemstones in the dark.

"It is your own fault I am here. If you had not been so dismissive of me earlier, perhaps I would not have come down here like the drunken fool that I am," Edward admonished.

Isabella looked into Edward's eyes and saw a man who was lost, hurting and in need of serious help. He was not cruel like her stepfather, misguided maybe, but not wicked. Something inside Isabella made her want to reach out to Edward and help him. A bigger part of Isabella wanted Edward off her body and out of her room, but there was also a small tiny masochistic part of Isabella that yearned for his caress and the pleasure he had given her hours ago.

Isabella realized she was standing at a precipice; it seemed like her next move would decide what her fate would be. Choose your words wisely, her subconscious warned.

"My lord, did you not tell me a few hours ago that you never touched a woman while you were angry?" Isabella asked.

Edward smirked at her. "Oh, naïve, Isabella, I meant I have never struck a woman while I was angry. Not that I have never bedded one while I was furious. Besides I find that taking pleasure together whilst angry is one of the best things one could ever do," he answered before nuzzling her neck. Isabella felt his hardness pressing into her thigh.

Isabella rolled his words around in her head; what he was saying made no sense to her at all. He was intoxicated and probably not even half conscious of what he was doing. She wanted him, badly, but was terrified of the repercussions that would come afterward. Isabella could not think straight.

_"You cannot have him, not after the way he treated you. Besides, what if someone saw him come in here? All this could be a trap he set up for you, _"a little voice inside her head whispered. Could Edward be setting her up? He did not seem to be that deceitful.

While she pondered her situation, Edward, who sensed no protest from her, had turned his attention back to her body. His hand was buried between her folds gently stroking her most sensitive spot while he fondled her breasts. Isabella's gasp caught in her throat, flames of desire licked at her entire being as she writhed wantonly under his touch. God help her! She longed for him to both ignite those flames and put them out.

_He certainly knows his way around a woman's body_, Isabella thought.

As soon as the notion entered her mind, she felt as if an icy pail of water had been hurled at her. What was she doing? She was no shameless hussy or lady of the night. This man and his reputation were not one Isabella sought to be linked with.

Summoning all the inner strength she had Isabella fought against him, pushing him off her with one mighty shove that sent him flying off the bed and onto the ground.

"To hell with you, woman!" Edward hissed loudly while Isabella tried to calm her breathing and erratically beating heart.

She heard the sound of fabric and shuffling on the floor while holding her breath. Isabella was positive everyone on the estate could hear the tell-tale heartbeat of hers. She was terrified, yet somewhat elated that she had caught Lord Cullen off guard.

Edward gripped onto the side of her bed and glared at her. Feeling a little smug, Isabella turned and smirked at him.

"Serves you right, sneaking into my room at night like a common thief trying to take things that do not belong to you," Isabella said while trying hard not to smile victoriously.

Edward looked very silly sitting on the floor looking at her over the edge of the bed like a little child, his eyes were wide in shock –most likely due to her reprimanding him or knocking him off the bed , or both.

Edward's eyes narrowed into slits at Isabella's words and he scowled at her.

"Thief am I?" he growled, grabbing onto the bed sheets as he clambered back onto her bed. Isabella began to protest, but was silenced by his mouth covering hers.

The protest died on Isabella's lips and became a moan of pleasure when Edward covered her body with his. All rational thought left her and Isabella matched his kisses tit for tat.

Finally, just when it seemed she would run out of breath, Edward pulled his mouth away from hers. Isabella fought the urge to protest and reach for him so they could continue. Isabella's body was taut with sexual tension, she was sure she was about to spontaneously combust from the heat emanating between Edward and her.

Edward pulled down her shift, exposing her breasts to him, his eyes were glazed over, and he seemed to be in another world.

"So beautiful, and all mine," he said huskily, before lowering his mouth to her pebbled nipple.

"Edward," Isabella moaned, while he greedily licked and sucked on her breasts.

Edward looked into Isabella's eyes when he heard her moan his name and saw a look of fear and uncertainty in them and he hated himself for it. Although she did not seem to be protesting his advances he was positive Isabella did not want him to take her again. Her body may be saying yes, but her mind was saying no.

_Why should you care?_ His subconscious mocked. _You came here to teach her a lesson, not seek her favor!_

But alas, despite Edward's roguish reputation, he was not one to repeat the same mistake twice in one day, he had taken Isabella once against her will, he was not about to repeat that error again.

Sighing in frustration, Edward sat up and moved toward the edge of Isabella's bed, turning his back to her.

"My lord?" Isabella whispered, placing a gentle hand on his back.

Edward shook his head in disgust, what had he been thinking? He felt Isabella shift behind him, he turned around to face her and saw the hurt and confusion he had caused written all over her face.

He wanted to apologize for being the cause of her pain, but the words would not come, instead he brought Isabella's hand to his mouth and kissed her fingers gently.

Isabella stared at him intently trying to figure out what exactly had just happened between them, but her mind was so befuddled by Edward's sudden mood change that she could not think straight.

"If you do not want intruders in your room at night, I suggest you lock your door. You can tell my family that I ordered you to. I will deal with their protests," he murmured to her before kissing Isabella's forehead.

"Go to sleep," he told her, before getting up and leaving the room.

Edward did not look back as he walked out the door, his pride would not allow it.

Had he looked, Edward would have seen the sympathetic gaze Isabella cast upon

him. Instead, he stumbled back up the servant's stairs, down the hallway to his

room, unaware that he was being watched the whole time.

- 42 -

Hmmm... Who do you think was watching Edward? I'd love to hear your

guesses in a review.

I hope this chapter restored what little faith you all had in Lord Assward.

*My updating schedule is extremely tentative, for two reasons, One, I don't have

internet. And Two, I just got promoted to Head Teache at my job. Which means more

work and less time to play all for the same salary.

Yay me! ~Sarcasm~

Until next time, MUCH LOVE!

xoxx

Zen

- 43


	8. Hell Hath No Fury

**I could sit here and give you a whole bunch of reasons for the delay in the updates, but I won't. I apologize for the FAIL on my part and leave it at that. **

**Readingmama** my amazing beta, I love you, and my pre-readers **Cassii25** and **CelesticBliss**from the bottom of my heart. Thanks for always being there for me be it with my writing issues or my RL ones. You ladies are lovely.

***Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, Edward owns me.**

**_Previously:_**  
_  
"My lord?" Isabella whispered, placing a gentle hand on his back._

_Edward shook his head in disgust, what had he been thinking? He felt Isabella shift behind him, he turned around to face her and saw the hurt and confusion he had caused written all over her face._

_He wanted to apologize for being the cause of her pain, but the words would not come, instead he brought Isabella's hand to his mouth and kissed her fingers gently. Isabella stared at him intently trying to figure out what exactly had just happened between them, but her mind was so befuddled by Edward's sudden mood change that she could not think straight._

_"If you do not want intruders in your room at night, I suggest you lock your door. You can tell my family that I ordered you to. I will deal with their protests," he murmured to her before kissing Isabella's forehead._

_"Go to sleep," he told her, before getting up and leaving the room._

_Edward did not look back as he walked out the door, his pride would not allow it. Had he looked, Edward would have seen the sympathetic gaze Isabella cast upon him. Instead, he stumbled back up the servant's stairs, down the hallway to his room, unaware that he was being watched the whole time.  
_

* * *

_Heaven has no rage like love to hatred turned,  
Nor hell a fury like a woman scorned.  
~**William Congreve~**_

Jealousy burned through Tanya's veins as she watched her master enter, then exit Isabella's bedroom some time later.

_That __Harlot__. It did not take her long to spread her legs for him. He never comes to my room. Edward loves me, not her! I am the one he has been bedding twice a week for the past few months. I will not allow her to replace me!_

A plan began to form in her head. Tanya waited for quite some time after Edward entered his room then slipped into his chamber. She planned on teaching the whore, Isabella, a lesson. Tanya had heard Lady Esme assign Isabella the task of bringing up Edward's breakfast, well tomorrow morning Isabella was about to learn her place when she found Tanya naked in Edward's arms.

Tanya approached the master's bed, shedding her clothing along the way. He was fast asleep she lie down next to him and he shifted, wrapping his arms around her as he nuzzled her neck.

"You came to me," he murmured in his sleep. Tanya stroked his hair gently but remained silent; it was not long before she too fell into a deep slumber.

**MWSHH ~ MWSHH~ MWSHH~MWSHH~ MWSHH ~ MWSHH~ MWSHH~MWSHH~**

Isabella had quite some trouble falling asleep after Edward left her room the night before. Her thoughts kept returning to the man who was an enigma to her. He was hot one minute and cold the other. Last night he seemed broken and vulnerable. Isabella wondered what had cause Edward to become so bitter and calculating. She frowned; what did she care? He was of no importance to her, true his parents were her employers but it did not mean that she should care for any of them on personal level, especially not Edward.

Isabella tossed and turned until the early hours of dawn, she remembered every kiss, every caress, every way he had touched her, at the same time she could not push the image of his cold angry dismissal of her. Isabella finally gave up on the idea of sleep when she heard the servants begin to stir. Isabella quickly dressed, washed her face, brushed her teeth with baking soda and combed out her hair. She had just got done making her bed when Jessica came knocking on the door, Isabella took a deep breath, put on a smile and pretended she was ready to face the day

"Good morning," Jessica said cheerily.

"Morning," Isabella smiled.

"Sleep well?" she asked.

Isabella shook her head and replied, "I never sleep well the first few nights of a new job. It takes me a while to get used to the new…accommodations."

Jessica gave Isabella a look of understanding.

"How about we get breakfast and some coffee in you, maybe that will help. Come along now."

Isabella followed Jessica into the kitchen where she and Jessica set about preparing breakfast. After they were done eating, Jessica began preparing breakfast for the Cullen family.

"Isabella, go complete the tasks I showed you yesterday. Come back in about an hour, so you can take Lord Edward his breakfast tray. Have any of you seen Tanya?" Jessica asked the other servants.

Everyone shook their heads.

"I wonder where she has wandered off to, the lazy good for nothing chit, no doubt oversleeping as usual," Isabella heard Jessica mutter as before she exited the kitchen.

Isabella began to work diligently, dusting and polishing the furniture and ornaments around the house. It was clear by the way the Cullen house was furnished that they were extremely rich. Why, their sitting room alone was at least three times as large as the one at her old master's home. Painted art hung on almost every wall.

After cleaning the sitting room and the parlor, Isabella decided that her hour must have been up. She treaded slowly back toward the kitchen, she was dreading the task ahead of her. How could she face Edward after what happened last night? Would he mock her? Perhaps she would be lucky and he would remember nothing, after all he had been extremely drunk.

Isabella washed her hands then took Edward's tray from Jessica. The cook seemed to be in a foul mood since Tanya was still missing. Isabella heard Jessica cursing the girl under her breath.

Slowly Isabella climbed the servant stairs and counted the steps toward Edward's room –twenty- and she was standing before his door. Isabella balanced the tray on one arm and knocked on the door.

There was no answer, Isabella knocked again –still no answer- she turned the knob and slowly opened the door. Isabella heard someone stir in the bed a grunt and a female mewl. She peered toward the sound and let out a shocked gasp, her hands shook and the tray she had been carrying crashed noisily to the ground.

Isabella knelt down quickly to clean up the mess she had made. She was unable to peel her eyes away from the Edward's bed. She heard him curse and saw him sit up abruptly, his gaze sweeping the room for the source of his disturbance.

He saw Isabella and smiled at her but she could only glare back at Edward, for there sitting up next to him was none other than a naked Tanya and she had the most satisfied grin on her face. Edward frowned at Isabella, confused by her reaction to him.

"My Lord," a voice purred seductively and Edward's eyes widened in shock, once he suddenly realized he wasn't alone in bed and that both he and Tanya were naked.

"Tanya? What the hell are you doing here, stupid wench?" Edward roared, pushing Tanya out of his bed where she landed with a loud thump.

Edward glared at Tanya angrily, the bitch had overstepped her boundaries, and she needed to learn her place. Isabella's accusatory glare was something he needed to deal with too, she had no right to judge him; he was her master, not the other way around.

"Isabella, leave us now," Edward growled.

He watched her stand up, and then cast a hurt look at him before she hurriedly left the room, closing the door behind her.

Now it was time to deal with Tanya.

"Tanya," he whispered, beckoning her forward with his hand.

"Yes, my lord," she murmured triumphantly as she crawled back into his bed.

Edward yanked her hair back and placed his mouth next to her ear, whispering, "You have been naughty Tanya."

She wriggled against him rubbing herself against his morning wood.

"Hmmm…what should I do with you now?" Edward muttered his hand gently trailing down her chest to the apex between her thighs; he felt her shudder when he touched her clit. She was always so wet and ready.

Edward pushed the image of Isabella out of his mind. This was about teaching Tanya a lesson, nothing more, nothing less.

"Answer me, Tanya," Edward said, pinching her clit a little harder than necessary.

"Anything you want, my lord," she moaned loudly bucking her hips against his hand.

Edward let go of her abruptly and tossed her beneath him. He hovered over her and she spread her legs eagerly, more than ready to accommodate him. It would be so easy to ease his lust on Tanya, his cock was poised and ready to enter her, all it would take was one quick thrust, but there was one problem... she wasn't the he wanted, not now anyway. Right now he wanted Isabella, ready, wet and panting for him.

Edward got off the bed, Tanya watched in confusion as he turned away from her they had been so close, why had he stopped?

"Get out, Tanya," he said harshly.

"But…but… my Lord, don't you want me? Are you not going to finish what you started?" she murmured.

"I told you to get out!" he roared.

Tanya moved out of his bed and gathered her clothes taking her time to get dressed.

"Hurry!" Edward ordered.

Tanya got dressed quickly, stealing quick glances at her master, Edward was in a dangerous mood, perhaps now was not the best time to test him. His fists were clenched at his side and his jaw was set in anger, he looked absolutely terrifying.

As Tanya placed her hand on the door knob she heard Edward clear his throat.

"Tanya," he muttered.

Her heart leapt in her chest. _Perhaps he has had a change of heart._

"Yes?" she turned around to face him with a smile on her face.

"You are never, under any circumstance allowed to enter my room ever, understood? If I find out that you have so much stepped foot in here I will make it my one and only mission to have you removed from my family's employment. Now leave and I would prefer you stay out of my sight until I forget this ridiculous event happened. And send Isabella back up here so that she may clean this mess," Edward commanded her while gritting his teeth.

Tanya's eyes grew large with fear and she exited the room quickly, bowing her head so no one would see the expression on her face. Her one and only thought was revenge, Tanya wanted revenge on Isabella for causing the master to change the way he treated her. She would bide her time getting it, and when she did? It would be oh so sweet.

* * *

OOOOOOOOOOOh... I bet you thought Edward was gonna have a go at it with Tanya didn't ya?  
Nah...I just like to keep you on the edge of your seats.  
I'd love to hear what you thought in a review.

Until next time,  
xoxx  
Zen


	9. Temptation

**Readingmama** my amazing beta, I love you, and my pre-readers **Cassii25** and **CelesticBliss**from the bottom of my heart. Thanks for always being there for me be it with my writing issues or my RL ones. You ladies are lovely.

***Disclaimer: SM owns Twilight, Edward owns me.**

This will be the last update on ANY of my stories before the New Year. Merry Christmas, or Happy Holidays and may the New Year bring all of you joy and happiness.

**A/N at end of chapter...**

* * *

The only way to get rid of a temptation is to yield to it  
**Oscar Wilde**  
_~The Picture of Dorian Gray~_

Isabella ran from Edward's room, like her skirts were on fire. She was unable to erase the image she had seen, Edward and Tanya, naked together in bed, Tanya with a wide grin on her face. Isabella wanted nothing more than to rip Tanya's hair out and then perhaps chop Edward's manhood off.

Perhaps what caused her to feel irate was the fact that Edward had barely spared her a glance once he noticed Tanya's states of undress, until he dismissed her that was. Isabella was a fool to even think that the night before had meant anything to Edward; he had been drunk and probably thought she would be submissive to him out of fear or a sense of duty to him as a master. But Edward had been the one who stopped, even though Isabella's traitor body had not wanted him to. After he left her bed, Edward had obviously gone to Tanya, who clearly was perfectly fine spreading her legs for Lord Cullen.

_Repulsive, both of them!_

Isabella gritted her teeth in anger, embarrassment and frustration_. __Fool__! What should have I anticipated from the likes of him? But then again why should I be bothered? He is free to do whatever he wants. Yes, that is it, I do not care! Curse Edward Cullen to the depths of hell. _She thought irately as she returned to the cleaning tasks she had been assigned.

She was almost done with her work, when Isabella heard Edward's voice roar from upstairs; her breath caught in her chest. He was calling her name and he sounded livid.

Isabella walked out the room she had been cleaning and glanced up to see Lord Cullen glaring down at her from upstairs; he appeared to be furious, the look on his face alone was enough to make Isabella's blood run cold and her heart lurch forward in her chest.

_What bothers him now?_She wondered.

"Come up here, _this instant_," he ordered.

As Isabella rushed toward the servant's steps, she caught Tanya sneering at her. _This cannot be good_, she thought fearfully.  
**  
MWSHH~ MWSHH~MWSHH~MWSHH~**

Edward grabbed the nearest piece of bath linen and draped it around his waist as began to pace back and forth in his room, waiting impatiently for Isabella. It had been quite some time since he sent Tanya downstairs to call her; every minute seemed like an eternity. The delay was grating on his nerves. Edward Cullen was used making people wait for him, not the other way around.

_Tanya must be searching for Isabella; who is probably off hiding somewhere, moping and shirking her duties, while waiting for some explanation or apology from me, no doubt. Just who does she presume herself to be?_ _I should have put Isabella in her place last night._ Edward recalled her pained accusatory look and it only served to fuel the anger boiling through his veins.

_How dare she make assumptions, or even judge me for my actions? _ _I will not explain anything to the help, no matter how much I want to_. Edward stopped dead in his tracks at the last notion.

Did he really want to offer an explanation to Isabella? Something had happened between them last night while he was drunk. Edward wasn't sure exactly what had made him stop what he was doing, usually, when he was with a woman, he did not stop until they both were completely satisfied and yet he had stopped last night. _Why?_Edward refused to examine the issue any farther. Right now he wanted to strangle Isabella for being late.

Heatedly, Edward yanked open is bedroom door and marched toward the banister that overlooked the house's entryway.

"Isabella," he bellowed.

Edward's eyes met Isabella's as soon as she exited the room she had no doubt been hiding in. The fearful look in them did little to appease his anger.

Edward observed her rush to the back of the house after he had given her the order to come upstairs. Part of him wanted to call her back and tell her to use the stairs that he and his family used. But the much prouder part refused to offer her such liberties. Besides, what would the other servants think? Edward stood in place for a few moments, lost in thought.

"My Lord," Isabella whispered from behind him.

He turned around to face her; she stood before him, eyes wide, chest heaving and face flushed. Isabella had obviously run up the steps. To him, she looked absolutely stunning; Edward wanted to yell at her and kiss her and bed her all at once. He shifted uncomfortably from one leg to another in attempt to conceal his arousal.

After Edward motioned to his door, indicating for her to proceed; Isabella turned around slowly, and they headed toward his chamber. He couldn't help but notice her figure; she was thin, a little too thin for his liking. _Did her previous employer not feed her properly? _Her hair, was twisted into an unsightly bun at the nape of her neck, he wanted to undo the ghastly thing and run his fingers through her long soft tresses._ Damn the confusing effect this girl has on me! _

Once both of them were inside, Edward shut the door and locked it, he wanted no interruptions. Isabella stood, with her back to the wall, her large, brown eyes trained on him. Edward wasted no time using her position to his advantage; he closed distance between them, pressing his body against Isabella's. She inhaled sharply, and he felt her shudder.

"Why were you hiding, Isabella?" Edward asked, moving his face close to hers.

A look of confusion crossed her features.

"I beg your pardon, my Lord?" she inquired, sounding bewildered.

_What is she playing at? Surely she knows what I am talking about. Why do I yearn to kiss her instead of hearing her answer?_

"I sent Tanya after you ages ago, what took you so long?" he murmured huskily, running his nose along her cheek, down her throat and back again. His mouth was dangerously close to her lips.

_To hell with it,_ Edward thought as his mouth found hers and he kissed her slowly and tenderly at first, then more passionately when he felt her respond to him. Edward lifted her right leg; he slowly lifted Isabella's skirt and ground himself against her. His hand wandered beneath the fabric, seeking her core, Edward brushed his fingers against Isabella's wet heat and felt her tremble in response. He was a man driven by hate and desire, hate for the feelings the girl in his arms evoked and desire for her body.

_What type of witchcraft has she cast upon me?_ _Stop, I must stop. This is not the why I brought her up here._ The rational part of him thought. _Ah, but she is so ready and willing and I do not want to stop. _The stubborn part of him argued.

The lustful haze that fogged Edward's mind slowly dissipated when he felt Isabella struggling against him, Edward ceased his advances when he felt the wetness on her cheeks.

"Stop, Lord Cullen, please stop," she pled.

Edward lowered her leg, his eyes met hers, she was crying.

Disgusted with himself, Edward backed away from Isabella slowly, at loss for words to defend his actions. He knew the sane and logical thing to do would be to dismiss her. But if Edward were being honest with himself he did not want to Isabella to go, nor did her want defend his actions. He wanted to throw Isabella in his bed and never let her leave.

Edward surveyed her silently; Isabella's hair had come undone from her bun and was disheveled. Had he been the one to free it of its confines? He couldn't recall properly. Isabella lowered her tearful gaze to the rest of him before it suddenly shot up to his face, her face turning crimson. Edward looked down at himself and realized that the cloth covering him had fallen away.

He did not attempt to cover himself, but cleared his throat before he began to speak, "You failed to answer my question, Isabella, what took you so long? Why did you not come to me when Tanya told you to?"

Edward saw Isabella frown, and wipe away her tears; she then lifted her chin defiantly and replied, "Tanya told me nothing, my Lord."

Edward scowled. _Tanya, I should have realized it before, she hasn't learned her lesson at all. I will deal with her later._

Quickly, Isabella stepped away from the wall, skirted around Edward and headed for the mess she had made that morning. She had barely moved two feet away from Edward when he grabbed her arm and turned her around to look at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked, panic evident in his voice.

Isabella eyed his face curiously, and wondered why he seemed so distraught. She felt the urge to wrap her arms around him and comfort him. But then she remembered him and Tanya in bed and all feelings of sympathy fled her mind. Lord Cullen was a two-timing rogue, who cared nothing about her or any of the women he took to bed. She shook her arms free of his grasp and stepped away from him.

"To clean up the clutter I made this morning while you were in bed with Tanya," Isabella seethed, before turning her back on Edward.

He watched as she knelt down to pick up the broken glass and spilt food that had been his breakfast quite some time ago. If Isabella felt Edward watching her, she did not let it show. It aggravated Edward that she was able to ignore his presence completely. Why was she able to dismiss him when she was all he could think about? Her mere presence made him feel weak and lose his better judgment.

_Look at me damn it,_Edward thought furiously while observing Isabella, but she was playing the part of the good maid and it angered him to see her being so subservient.

_ I don't want a submissive chit! I want the spitfire from yesterday. Perhaps I need to provoke the reaction I want out of her._

Huffing in annoyance, Edward swooped down on Isabella and picked her up, ignoring her startled gasp or the fact that she began to protest against him. Edward wanted Isabella, and by god he was going to have her. He didn't care that she would be missed downstairs, and he did not care that it was not an appropriate thing to be doing midmorning when the servants were bound to come looking for Isabella; he was driven by lust and blinded by need, a need to bury himself deep within her and never look back until he was sated.

Once Edward was next to his bed, he tossed her on top of it. Isabella lay there, breathing heavily, a look of surprise in her eyes. Up close she appeared to be childlike in her innocence. Edward knew she was anything but, he was sure Isabella had to be some sort of temptress who lived to ensnare men with her beauty and façade of being naïve_. _

_That cannot be right, she was untouched when I took her, and perhaps I am the only one fool enough to fall for her rouse._ _I might as well benefit from my foolishness_. Edward thought before he pounced on Isabella.

"Isabella," he mumbled burying his face in the crook of her neck, inhaling her scent as he began undoing the buttons at the front of her dress

"My Lord," she stuttered, trying but failing to ward of his hands.

"Edward, call me Edward," he whispered, grasping her hands and holding them hostage above her head. Edward hated that his voice seemed weak and pleading and that he had given her the liberty of calling him by his first name.

"Edward," Isabella breathed, closing her eyes while Edward groped her now exposed breasts.

"What are you doing to me?" Edward groaned as he lowered his mouth to hers. Before she could comprehend what had happened, Isabella found herself naked with him, his body hot against hers.

Isabella knew that she should fight against Edward, but for some odd reason she did not want to, this man was pure power, all male. The things she felt around him were sinful and the way he worked her body made Isabella feel as if she were on the verge of combusting. Deep down inside she was angry with him for going to Tanya, but Isabella was not ready to examine nor to admit anything yet.

_Besides he cannot be all that dreadful, after all he did show me a softer side last night._

She let out a whimper as Edward trailed kisses down her stomach, his tongue lapped at her navel. He continued to lower his head and Isabella gasped when his mouth latched on to the most sensitive part of her body; her hips bucked off the bed but his hand held her firmly in place. _Oh my,_ _Edward's tongue is as talented as his hands; surely what he is doing is the work of the devil or at least punishable by law._

Isabella stopped thinking as sensation upon sensation overcame her body. Her nerve endings were on fire; to her it felt as if she were flying, soaring actually. Her hands fumbled around for something, anything to grasp on to keep her grounded, once they found his hair, she tugged on it and he groaned against her causing the most delicious feeling to course through her nether region.

Isabella's whole body was wound as tight as a coil, it seemed like any moment she would unfurl and come undone. She sobbed, unable to handle the pressure of feeling so open and vulnerable. Her breathing was uneven and her body was shaking wildly, craving release.

Edward seemed to sense that she was near her climax; he sat up and gazed at her, taking pride in knowing he was the one who had caused her to look so completely helpless with need.

Isabella looked nothing short of exquisite and she was all his for the taking, or was she? Edward needed to know if Isabella was okay with what was happening, he refused to repeat yesterday's mistake and take her without her complete agreement, he did not want her to throw it in his face later.

"Do you want this, Isabella?" Edward asked gruffly. Isabella stared into his eyes but was unable to respond, Edward looked as confused as she felt.

"Answer me!" he ordered.

Did she want this? She was not sure, not in the least, but the bigger question was … did she want him to stop?

Slowly, Isabella lowered her lashes and felt herself blush when she nodded her head.

It took Edward less than a second to sheath himself completely in her warmth.

_By god nothing should feel this good.  
_  
Isabella's sharp intake of breath made him think twice before he began to move. Had he hurt her? Perhaps she was still tender from yesterday. Edward examined her features, before kissing her brow.

"Are you okay? Is it too painful?" he questioned worriedly.

_Why do you care? Because I am not a savage beast, besides if I hurt her, it will be a while before I get to use her again._

Isabella shook her head, but said nothing.

"Do you want me to stop?" he queried, moving to get off her.

_I can always try again later, when she is not in pain._

"No, do not stop," she whispered, grasping his arms and pulling him back toward her.  
_  
Do not stop, do not stop_. Isabella's words were like music to his ears; Edward both loved and hated them. Part of him wanted to stop just to spite her and to prove that she had no power over him; he could easily have any wench he wanted. The other part, the more prominent one, wanted to use her body to its full extent, to teach Isabella that he was indeed her master.

"Are you sure?" he muttered, moving slowly in and out of her, testing the waters while studying Isabella's face for any sign of pain. She appeared to be fine.

So help him god, Edward was not sure he would be able to stop now, _even_if she asked him to.

"Yes," Isabella moaned, rising her hips to meet his.

Red hot desire scorched his body when she moved against him yet again. If she kept it up, he was not going to last much longer.

"Fuck," Edward growled, pulling out of her completely before he thrust all the way back inside her wet, hot, heat. He repeated the action faster and faster, his whole body shook, with each push and pull he could feel his climax nearing. Edward's lips latched on to Isabella's neck and he sucked on the spot, marking her as his for everyone to see. Later Edward would try and convince himself that he had marked Isabella to embarrass and humiliate her, even though the site of it would make him grin triumphantly.

"Edward," Isabella moaned as she writhed against him. He could feel her sheath contracting around him, she was close and so was he. Slowly he moved one of his hands in between where theirs met and let his fingers massage her sensitive bundle of nerves, he stroked her once, twice, before she softly cried out and he felt her whole body quiver beneath him. Edward thrust in and out of her with wild abandon as he felt her core clamp down around him. White hot pleasure shot through Edward's veins as he spilled his seed in her with a loud roar.

Edward collapsed on top of her; both were covered in a thin layer of sweat and were breathing heavily. Isabella counted to ten in her head as she tried to calm her irregular heartbeat.

_That was not supposed to have happened. What was I thinking? I promised myself I would not allow this to happen and yet it did. Stupid! Stupid fool!_

Both Isabella and Edward were thinking the same thing.

Slowly the aftermath of what they had done begin to eat away at them. Edward sat up and quickly turned away from Isabella. He was not sure he could handle the sight of her naked form in his bed and not beg for her to stay.  
_  
Stay? Have I gone mad? Since when do I ask women to stay?_

He felt the bed shift beside him, but did not turn to face Isabella. He ignored the rustle of fabric which clearly meant she was getting dressed. _Why has she not said anything to me? Why the silence?_ Edward shut his eyes, disregarding the cold empty feeling he felt in his chest.

_I do not care._He kept repeating in his head like a mantra.

A shuffle of plates indicated that Isabella had gone back to picking up the things she had dropped earlier. Edward knew Isabella was on the verge of leaving his room, he did not want her to, but he couldn't summon the words to tell her to stay. He knew his silence would hurt her.

_Good, maybe she will ignore me and I can get on living my life as I did before she showed up and ruined it._

Even the words in his head rang false, for Edward knew he did not want Isabella to ignore him. He wished she would say something, anything to him. Her silence made him feel uneasy.

The resonating click of the door as she walked out of his room pained him so much that Edward hung his head in despair, the sound left him feeling utterly and desperately alone. He lie face down in his bed inhaling her sweet scent and waiting for sleep to overcome him.

* * *

**Readingmama: **Okay, it's official, he is a DICK! LOL. Please tell me he is going to redeem himself at some point. Or watch my editings for a castration.

A/N

I realize that you have a choice to either read or abandon this fic and I appreciate each and everyone of you who has stuck with me so far. I apologize to those of you who think I am wasting your time because I don't update very often or what not, but in all fairness YOU were the one who chose to read my fic, I never bullied you into it. So **PLEASE, **no reviews lecturing me about taking so long to update. I feel bad enough as it is.

Season's greetings everyone!  
See you in 2013!  
xoxx  
Zen


	10. Jilted Lover

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. SM owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**Readingmama,** my beta with a whip, where would I be without you? Lost, that's where!  
**CelesticBliss** and **Cassiie25,** I love you both, my lovely pre-readers!

*Sigh* Got to say, was kind of disappointed that none of you noticed my TVD reference last chapter.  
Am I the only Delena fan here? Although, I'd ship Damon with anyone, including his hand *Hmm… solo action* Damon is FUCKHAWT, just saying.

But, alas, none of you are here to listen to me drool over Ian…erm… I mean Damon.

You all want Lord Assward, right? Well, please be gentle with him, you have been whacking at his 'head' since chapter one, it's kind of getting chafed, poor guy.

Anyway, on with the story…

* * *

On trembling legs, Isabella exited Edward's room, silently cursing herself for allowing him full access to her body yet again. She was hurt that he had not even spared her a word or a glance in the aftermath of what they had done. Isabella had expected a reaction from Edward and was upset that he had refused to even acknowledge her.

_If he wants to act in as if nothing has occurred at all__, then fine. I just have to make sure that I am never completely alone with him. I will deliver his food tray while he's asleep and retrieve it after he leaves, that way I will not have any __confrontations __with him.  
_

Sad, hurt and confused, Isabella continued her work day and thought herself lucky enough not to have seen Edward or Tanya, for she was uncertain how she would react if she came face to face with them. Isabella prayed she would not see Tanya at all, but unfortunately her prayers went unanswered.  
Isabella was helping Jessica labor over the kitchen stove, assisting with dinner preparations, when Tanya waltzed in and gave Isabella a smug look. She obviously thought Isabella had gotten in trouble that morning."Jessica, it is impolite to keep our masters waiting, is it not?" Tanya questioned.

Isabella froze; surely Tanya would not bring up what happened this morning? Besides, she had not been told that Edward had summoned her and what she had seen Tanya doing was far more incriminating than_ keeping_ 'the master' waiting.

Isabella felt her face turn red in both anger and embarrassment; remembering that she too had been in the same position as Tanya –under Edward- twice in the past two days. _A least I did not encourage his actions._ She thought, raising her chin proudly. _Liar, you wanted it as much as he did_. Her subconscious whispered, Isabella clenched her fists at her side and fought the urge to flee the kitchen. _Yes, but I did not go seeking out his bed, at least I attempt to live chastely, despite my traitor body and wayward thoughts. But, what if Tanya had been a victim like she had? What if she had been as innocent as you when you first arrived? I wonder what game Edward played with her? The poor girl must have fancied him in love with her and that is perhaps the reason she is lashing out, perhaps she thinks I am attempting to replace her.  
_  
Isabella eyed Tanya in a new light. She pitied the girl for falling prey to Edward.

Jessica, who had been busy stirring a pot on the stove turned around and glared at Tanya.  
"Listen here you worthless chit, I _will not_ answer stupid questions that you already know the answer to. Wash your hands and begin your work, or I _will _tell the masters that you have been negligent of your duties while everyone else covers for you," Jessica snapped impatiently.

"But…but… I only asked a question," Tanya protested, attempting to look hurt.

"Yes, and a moronic one at that. Now get to work and from now on you had better start carrying your weight around here Tanya, I am sick and tired of your constant disappearing," Jessica stated with a glare and a dismissive wave of her hand._  
_  
Tanya stomped her foot angrily and turned around with a huff, but not before giving Isabella a look that said she blamed her for Jessica's wrath.

They were in the final stages of preparing dinner when Edward stomped into the kitchen looking extremely angry.

"Tanya," he growled.

"My Lord, what brings you here?" Tanya inquired.

Edward grabbed her arm roughly and shook her as he seethed, "What makes you think it is okay to lie to me, wench?"

"Lie?" Tanya whispered, cowering under his scrutinizing gaze.

"Do not play me for a fool. I saw Isabella working indoors earlier today, you obviously did not convey my order to her," Edward stated.

Tanya glared daggers at Isabella, who struggled to remain composed under her stare.

"I should release you from my family's employment for insubordination. Yes, I think I will do just that," Edward said, nodding his head as he began to drag Tanya by the arms toward the door. The look of terror on Tanya's face caused Isabella to cringe.

Before she knew what came over her, Isabella rushed to Edward's side, "My Lord, perhaps I forgot that Tanya told me to come to you, I was so busy cleaning when she told me and it may have slipped my mind. There is no need for you to send her off, the fault lies on me," Isabella said hurriedly, her voice pleading.

_Why? Why are you defending her, since you arrived, Tanya has been anything but kind to you!_

Isabella could not meet his gaze as she lied, for fear he would see right through her but she could not stand aside and watch a person –even Tanya -get thrown on to the streets, it was a fate she knew too well and did not wish upon her even her worst enemy. She did not do it to gain an ally; Isabella did it out of pity for the girl who had obviously been scorned by Edward. _They had been lovers; it was obvious by their naked entanglement this morning._ Isabella assumed Tanya's animosity must have sprouted from fear of losing Edward's attentions.  
_  
Humph! She can have his attentions. I do not want nor do I care for them._ Isabella knew it was an outright lie, but did not want to dwell on the matter, not just then anyway.

Tanya stared at her curiously, but Isabella ignored her gaze. Edward, however, studied Isabella's features; he seemed to be scrutinizing her, she remained stoic under his watchful eyes.

With a heavy sigh, Edward let go of Tanya's arm.

"Very well, you may stay, for now," Edward muttered to Tanya.

He turned around and began walking out of the kitchen, Edward stopped just before her reached the door and looked over his shoulder at Isabella.

"I will not be dining with my family this evening. Bring up my tray as soon as dinner is ready," he ordered Isabella.

She nodded her head and Edward left.

The silence in the kitchen was palpable. Jessica and Tanya were staring at her, Jessica with curiosity and Tanya with contempt. Isabella did her best to ignore them both; she did not feel like explaining her actions to anyone.

"You stupid fool! Why? Why did you defend me? Were you hoping to gain favor with Edward for taking someone else's blame?" Tanya questioned accusingly.

"No, I do not seek_ Lord_ Edward's favor, _Tanya_. I simply, know what it is like, living without employment," Isabella replied with a dismissive shrug.

"Pity? You did it out of pity then? Humph! If you expect for me to show you gratitude for your actions you are sorely mistaken. I look out only for myself. We are not friends, Isabella, nor will we ever be," Tanya seethed, stepping closer to Isabella, who was fighting to reign in her temper. She had done nothing to be on the receiving end of Tanya's temper.

"Enough!" Jessica admonished.

Tanya turned to face Jessica.

"Why are you taking her side?" she asked.

"Isabella has shown you a great kindness tonight, Tanya, you had best stop flapping your gums lest she be inclined to tell the truth to Lord Edward," Jessica warned.

"Kindness? What kindness? She obviously did what she did to gain the upper hand in humiliating me. This evil bitch is trying to replace me!" Tanya yelled.

"I said enough! Or I will tell the Cullens _everything_ ,Tanya," Jessica growled

Tanya glared at them both before she turned around, she was about to set about begin her work but stopped and looked at Isabella through narrowed eyes.

"Fine, you say she acted out of kindness? Then Isabella will be kind enough to do my portion of tonight's work, seeing as I suddenly feel ill," Tanya sneered before prancing out the back door, leaving both Jessica and Isabella staring at her with their mouths hanging agape.

It took Jessica a moment to recover before she excused herself and ran after Tanya. Isabella began taking over the dinner preparations, stirring pots, placing pans in the oven and readying food platters to be taken out. She used the time alone to boil more of the bitter herbs and drank them fighting back tears as she did so. One day, Isabella wanted a husband, children and a family; it saddened her that she was not a virgin anymore because her virginity had been all she had to offer her future husband. Isabella prayed she would find a man who loved her regardless of her ruined maidenhead. Despite that, she would not risk becoming with child because of Edward and her actions, Isabella refused to bring a bastard child into this world. She wanted a child born out of love, not lust.

Sometime later Jessica returned to the kitchen, huffing and puffing while muttering under her breath.  
She smiled once she saw the effort Isabella had put into the meal preparations.

"Bless you, Isabella, you are an angel. I apologize for running off earlier, but I am in charge of the help and I had to put Tanya in her place," Jessica said with a smile.

"Not to worry, it was not to difficult a task to do, we had already done most of the work," Isabella replied.

"Well, thank you nonetheless. Now, shoo, go on and take Lord Edward's tray up to him before he comes stomping in here like a raging bull once again," Jessica advised with a chuckle.

~ MWSHH ~ MWSHH ~MWSHH ~

Edward slept for most of the afternoon, when woke up, he was restless and decided to ride into town to check on his father.

Carlisle was busy calculating ledgers. His father owned a large trading business that faired very well; it fed most of the families in town. Carlisle had inherited his father's title and his business when Edward's grandfather passed away. Edward too, would one day inherit everything his father owned, Carlisle insured that his son be with him whenever a big monetary decision was to be made. Edward had learned a lot from his father, like who was honest in their dealings and who was not. Sometimes money was lost, but the loss was always a lesson well learned for both father and son.

"Your little tirade with Isabella last night was uncalled for, Edward," Carlisle stated, looking up from his books once Edward entered his office.

"She is the help, father, what was I supposed to do, treat her like royalty?" Edward scoffed.

"No, not like royalty, son, but Isabella is a human being, it would not have hurt if you had been a little kinder to the girl. She has had a hard life, her previous employers were the Blacks, Edward. I cannot imagine how much the poor child must have suffered under their care," Carlisle said while giving his son a pointed stare.

_The __Blacks. What__ the hell? Who would be fool enough to ask employment there? Why, Isabella, that is who. I wonder how Jacob has made her suffer. I will beat him within an inch of his life if he so much laid a finger on her. No one touches what belongs to me._

Edward remained silent, lost in thought. Carlisle mistook his silence for dismissal; he knew his son was stubborn. Sighing heavily he said, "Look, Edward, please, for my sake; try to be kinder to Isabella. Or at least refrain from making snide comments about her while she is in your presence."

"Very well, I will try," Edward replied.

"Thank you," his father smiled.

"Do you need my help today, father?" Edward inquired.

"Actually, will you look over these numbers for me? I want to make sure my calculations are right," Carlisle asked.

It took Edward and his father a few hours to sort out the ledgers. When they were done, Edward excused himself and left his father's office. His mind was on Isabella, he needed to rid his system of her, but no matter how hard Edward tried, he failed.

As he pressed Quil forward, his thoughts took another turn. Tanya. He needed to deal with her as soon as he got home. If there was one thing Edward hated, it was the servants disregarding an immediate request. He had been too lax with her and now, she was acting like a jilted lover. Yes, unfortunately, Tanya would have to dealt with, sooner rather than later.

* * *

As always, I'd love to hear what you thought in a review.  
Reviewers will get teased.

Thanks for reading!  
xoxx  
Zen


	11. Enigma

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. SM owns Twilight and all its characters.**

**Readingmama,** my beta with a whip, where would I be without you? **CelesticBliss** and **Cassiie25,** I love you both, my lovely pre-readers! **Cassiie25,** thinks I should quit my day job so I can write. LOL.

A huge thank you to, **Cutestkidsmom** for recc'ng my story. If you aren't reading her fics, you should be!

* * *

Edward had bathed and was waiting for Isabella to come upstairs with his tray of food. He was clad only in his robe as he sat in bed, pondering the enigma that was Isabella; the girl was full of surprises. Even though Tanya had meant to hurt her, Isabella had stepped in and lied to protect her. The fact that Isabella had pled for Tanya fascinated Edward. He had expected Isabella to be relieved that Tanya was getting the boot. Had Isabella been anything like Rosalie, she would have gloated over the fact that someone was getting humiliated. Rosalie never missed a chance to feel superior

_Perhaps she is nothing like Rosalie... Bah! There has to be an ulterior motive, there always is one with women._

He knew Isabella's words were a lie, but he did not call her out on it. What Edward wanted to know most was why she had lied for Tanya? It baffled him to know that Isabella had stood up for someone who obviously meant to do her harm.

A soft knock on the door broke him out of his thoughts.

"Enter," he called out.

Slowly, the door opened to reveal Isabella, balancing his tray in one hand while pushing the door open with the other. She looked frightened, almost as if she feared his wrath. It bothered Edward to see her so; he did not want to be the source of Isabella's fears.

"Close the door behind you please," Edward stated softly.

Isabella obeyed and slowly approaching the bed.

"Where shall I place your food, my Lord?" she inquired.

"I will eat here in bed," he replied.

Timidly, Isabella placed the tray in front of Edward and stood, fidgeting with her clothes and wringing her hands nervously. She looked like she wanted to flee his presence but remained only out of duty.

Edward ignored her discomfort and began eating; soon realizing that he was starving. Why, he had not eaten anything since… since… lunch the previous day.

Isabella cleared her throat and Edward's eyes met hers. She shifted from one foot to another before she murmured, "If that is all, my Lord, I would like to be excused."

Edward looked Isabella up and down, she looked exhausted. Dark circles had formed under her eyes, a few strands of hair had escaped her bun and her shoulders were slumped forward. Taking pity on her, Edward motioned for Isabella to sit on the bed in front of him.

When she made no move to comply Edward muttered, "Sit down, Isabella."

"I would prefer to be excused, my Lord," Isabella pled, wariness evident in her voice.

Edward shook his head as he said, "You still need to take the tray down, after I am done. I'm sure you would not want to come up here again, after I am full."

His gaze swept the length of her body and Isabella gasped once she realized the meaning behind his words.

_This man is insatiable._

With a huff, she sat down in front of him on the bed. He was right, she did not want to come up here again, she would wait until he was done, then escape his presence.

Edward smiled at her once she was seated.

He continued to eat in silence, when a thought came across his mind. Was he keeping Isabella from her dinner? The idea unsettled him and he piled food onto his spoon, before holding it near her mouth.

"Eat," Edward whispered.

Isabella's eyes were as big as saucers. _What was he up to?_

"My Lord, it is not proper," Isabella murmured confusion apparent in her voice.

"Humph, we are well beyond the point of propriety, you and I, now, eat," Edward rebuked.

Slowly, Isabella opened her mouth and wrapped her lips around the spoon. The movement, although not meant to be erotic, sent an electric current through Edward's body. He was harder than a rock. Shifting uncomfortably, Edward took a dinner roll and divided it in half, handing the larger piece to Isabella. He continued to feed her while they ate in silence, a spoonful for her and then one for him. Until there was nothing left to eat.

"Thank you," Isabella said, before jumping off the bed.

She attempted to grab the tray, meaning to leave but Edward grasped her hands and stood up.

"Leave it, for now. Please, sit down, Isabella," Edward told her.

Isabella let out a shaky and sat back down, she watched as Edward placed the tray on the floor.  
_  
What does he want from me? Why is he treating me kindly?_

Her heart raced wildly in her chest. Everything about the situation she was in screamed danger; danger to her pride, to her body, her well being, and her employment.

Edward stared at her for a moment; Isabella squirmed under his penetrating gaze.

"Why did you defend Tanya? And do not try to lie to me, Isabella, I want the truth," Edward stated.

"I … I know what it is like to be jobless, to live on the street, begging a scrimping for every last morsel of food. I do not wish that on anyone," Isabella replied.

"She could find another job, you know," Edward retorted.

Isabella scoffed and shook her head. Of course he would not understand the difficulty of finding a job once an employer has sent the servant packing. Why would he? Edward had been born with a silver spoon in his mouth, he did not know of the everyday struggles of common working folks. She took it upon herself to educate him.

"Not when she has been sacked, Tanya would have found it extremely difficult to find employment. She would have no references, at least not good ones because she had been dismissed. Besides, we would not want you to lose a bedmate, now would we, Lord Edward?" Isabella sneered.

Edward seemed to ponder this for a while.

"So, it was a selfless act of kindness you preformed? You expect nothing from Tanya in return? You will not expect her to take on your chores while you slack away the day as repayment for your kindness," Edward asked. He seemed to be baffled by her actions.

_Huh! If he only knew, Tanya is the one slacking, expecting me to do her work but that is okay, at least both of us have a roof over our heads._

"I do not slack, Lord Cullen, and no, I expect nothing in return from Tanya. Now, if you will excuse me, it has been a long day and I would like to retire," Isabella snapped, Edward's accusations angered her, it was taking all of her will power not to storm out of his room, propriety be damned.

"You are angry?" Edward queried.

Isabella ignored his question and waited to be dismissed.

Instead, he inched closer to her on the bed.

"I am sorry, it is just … I have never met anyone quite like you, Isabella, and for the record, losing Tanya as a bedmate would not bother me," Edward murmured huskily.

He was close, too close, Isabella could smell him. Edward smelled like musk and sandalwood and man. His face was near hers, the air they breathed seemed to be charged with desire.

"Why not?" Isabella grumbled, she wanted nothing more than to lean forward and kiss him.

"I prefer you," Edward breathed into her ear, sending a shiver down her spine.

_I will not let him overpower me again. He will not win.  
_  
Steeling her nerves, Isabella attempted to back away, but his hand grabbed on to her waist and held her captive.

"Do not run, please, I promise to behave," Edward whispered, his voice pleading. He placed his hand on her cheek and stroked it gently.  
_  
If I stay, neither of us will behave._ _No, I cannot trust Edward, he is a rogue and it will only be a few seconds before we both are naked and rutting like wild animals. _

"I find the idea of you behaving, unbelievable," Isabella stated, before pushing his hands away.

Isabella escaped his grasp and stood quickly; she did not trust him or herself. She knew that if Edward tried anything with her, she would willingly bend to his will, and she did not want that.

Edward sat watching her, in his gaze was a mixture of hurt, anger, and disappointment. He opened his mouth to say something, but Isabella held up her hand to silence him. No matter how horrible she felt for him, Isabella refused to let him gain the upper hand. She knew the path they were on led to one thing, a tumble in bed followed by a harsh dismissal and she was not sure she could handle being used, then discarded by him once again.

"Good night, Lord Edward," Isabella stated hurriedly, as she bent down to retrieve the tray before leaving in a hurry.

She was at the door when she heard Edward mumble, "Good night, Isabella."

~ MWSHH ~ MWSHH~ MWSHH ~

The trip to Edward's chambers had taken Isabella longer than expected, she quickly descended the servant's stairs and entered the kitchen. Dinner was over and Jessica was putting the leftovers away. Isabella stood at the sink and began washing the dishes. Relieved that the day was almost over, Isabella planned on heading out to the lake to bathe and wash away the day's sweat off her body.

A few hours later, after their work was done, Jessica bade her goodnight.

Isabella hurriedly rushed to her room and gathered the items she needed for her bath, making a bundle out of them before she left the house.

It was dark outside; the only noise that could be heard was the noise the crickets made. Isabella hurriedly rushed to the lake, she was eager to feel clean. Finding large rock, she placed her clean clothes next to it and looked around to makes sure she was alone. Once she was sure there were no prying eyes about, Isabella undressed and washed her clothes; spreading them upon the rock so they could dry.

She quickly waded into the lake and leaned back her head so she could wash her hair. The water felt marvelous against her exhausted body. Isabella scrubbed herself clean and swam out to the middle of the lake, she enjoyed swimming, it was something her mother had taught her to do. Isabella felt the hollow ache in her chest which always accompanied thoughts Renee. I_ hope she got a proper burial and she is resting in peace._ A sob ripped through Isabella's chest as she imagined her mother's lifeless body, beaten until she was barely recognizable.

Inhaling deeply, Isabella dove underwater and did resurface for several minutes. The pain in her chest from lack of oxygen melded with the pain in her heart and became one; she did not want to think of her mother, it hurt too much. Gasping for breath once she emerged, Isabella forced her thoughts to examine the issue of Edward, she did not want to think of him but thoughts of him seemed to plague her mind and it was better to be angry and confused than sad and melancholy.

Why did he always seem angry when she was around? Had she done something terribly offensive that she was not aware of? If only she were able to understand why her presence provoked him so much, perhaps then she would be able to fix things. Edward and his mood swings remained an enigma to her. Isabella sighed heavily and swam farther out into the lake, completely unaware that she was being watched.

* * *

**Readingmama:** Dun, dun, dun!

Your thoughts? I'd love to hear them!  
**Reviewers get teased.**

Until next time,  
xoxx  
Zen


	12. One More Time pt1

My thanks to all the usual suspects, my beta, **Readingmama,** my pre-reader, **Cassii25** and my banner maker, **CelesticBliss**. ~mwah~ thank you ladies from the bottom of my heart. Also a HUGE thank you to, **Cutestkidsmom** for pre-reading parts of this chapter. I appreciate your help sweetheart!

***Disclaimer* SM owns Twilight and all of its characters**  
**  
*Sigh* Seriously, how hard is it not to read something if you don't like it? Do people really have to question the direction this story is headed? It's simple, don't like don't read.**

And just for the record, this fic was an O/S until 2011. So no, it hasn't taken four years for me to write twelve chapters. I maybe a slow updater, but I'm NOT that slow. Okay...end of rant, on with the story.

* * *

_Gone._

Edward sat staring at the door; he took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of his nose in anger.

_She left me again, even though I asked her to stay. Why does that bother me so much?_

Edward stood up and began to pace the length of his room, tugging his hair in frustration while his thoughts were on Isabella. He wanted to run after her, to shake some obedience in to her, to kiss her, but his arrogance forbade him to chase about his servants' skirts.

_If it were anyone else, I would not have cared, but her? Why does she get under my skin? __Bah!__ I need a drink_, Edward thought as he paused in front of his whisky bottle. He poured himself a drink and quickly took a sip, relishing in the burn the liquid brought to his throat.

He sat down on the chaise that was in front of the hearth and stared at nothing while his brooding thoughts ran astray.

_She confuses me! One minute she is a spitfire who challenges my every move and all my decisions, the next, Isabella is as timid as a field mouse. Then, when I touch her, she is pliant, passionate__,__ and willing to give as good as she receives._

Edward could not help comparing Isabella to Rosalie. Rosalie was beautiful, extremely so, but she was extremely vain about it as if her looks alone made her superior to everyone around her. Her facial features were hard and angular, her lips always held a thin line of disdain, whereas Isabella had a rounder face, and her lips were fuller. When she was not frowning at him, he could always make out the beginning of a smile on her face. Rosalie's eyes were cold and calculating and lacked the spark of life Edward saw in Isabella's.

_Come now, Edward, you must have seen something in Rosalie? Why else would you have courted her? Perhaps you are only attempting to console yourself because you lost her to your cousin? _His subconscious mocked.

Edward drank some more, he remembered every detail of his romp with Isabella. Panting, sweaty bodies entwined together, passionate kisses. The softness of her skin, pebbled nipples, silky brown hair spread about on his pillows, the breathless moans.

No, Rosalie had never been responsive to his touch or his kisses; in fact, she had shunned almost all his advances. In reality, he could not recall how and why he had fallen for Rosalie. Perhaps he had been taken with her beauty, and her personality. In the beginning Rosalie had played the part of an innocent and coy girl so well. She had shied away whenever he attempted to lay hand on her. Rosalie kept him at arm's length, she would offer him glimpses of her cleavage, a peek or two of her ankles, a touch here, a kiss on the cheek there, just enough to keep him panting after her.

Rosalie had loved gifts, jewelry in particular, and when he bestowed it on her, she would allow him to kiss her on the lips for exactly three seconds, no more, no less. It had frustrated Edward that even after they had announced their engagement, Rosalie still would not allow him the freedom to touch and kiss her as he pleased. But because he loved her, he gave her time, and wrote off her behavior as a case of nerves.

When he discovered Rosalie with his cousin, Edward then realized that she had been playing him for a fool. He wondered how many times they had been together that way, naked as the day they were born. They certainly had looked cozy.

_Had she planned on continuing the affair after they got married? What if she had gotten with child? Would she have passed the baby off as his?_ These were questions that plagued Edward's thoughts.

They had frequently exchanged, 'l love yous'. Edward most certainly felt that he loved Rosalie, and that she felt the same about him, otherwise why declare it? He had doted on her, been at her beck and call, exactly like a lapdog. But he did not care, as long as she loved him and was happy, Edward was willing to be her everything and because of his blind stupidity, he had gotten his heart broken, torn from his chest. His whole world had shattered because of her infidelity.

Yes, Rosalie was the bane of his existence, the very cause he hated and distrusted all women. She was the reason he had vowed never again to allow himself to feel anything other than lust for the fairer sex.

But then there was Isabella, the maddeningly beautiful, innocent creature who had shown up only a day ago and turned his world upside down.

With a loud curse, Edward tossed his glass into the fireplace and watched it shatter. Even the burn of the alcohol was not enough to erase the images of Isabella naked and panting in his arms or the guilt Edward felt about how he had treated her. With a grimace he recalled the silence that ensued after he had turned his back on Isabella and the loss he had felt when the door clicked shut behind her.

_A swim will clear my head, because sulking in my room while drinking alcohol is not helping,_ he thought as he stood up. Quietly, he exited his chambers and descended the staircase; he heard his father say something and his mother's laughter. They were so happy, Edward wondered if he would ever find the same happiness and love his parents shared.

_If I continue on this path of destruction, I will most likely die an old, miserable bachelor but at least I will not die a fool._

Edward silently closed the door to his home and paused while his eyes adjusted to the darkness outside. The silver moon shone down on the earth and lit the path that led to the lake; Edward hurried toward it, eager to feel the refreshing water on his naked skin. He was completely undressed when he arrived at large rock near the lake the sound of water splashing caught his attention as did the scent of Isabella's clothes.

_God in heaven, why do you keep tempting me with this woman?_

Edward stood still, transfixed by the beauty that was Isabella. She was like one of those sirens he had read about in folklore, a water nymph sent to seduce him until he succumbed to her charms.

He watched while she floated on the lake, occasionally dipping underneath it then resurfacing, her hair cascading down her back. Edward's breath caught in his chest when Isabella turned around and floated on her back. He could make out her pale breasts and long legs, legs he wanted wrapped around him. Edward felt himself get rock hard and slowly, quietly, slipped into the water and made his way toward her. Isabella remained oblivious; she was facing away from him. Edward swam under her and touched her foot, lightly creeping his fingers up her leg; he came up for air just in time to cover her mouth before she screamed.

Isabella's eyes went wide when she saw Edward; she struggled against him, attempting to escape his grasp.

"Shhh…it is only me," he whispered.

Isabella tried again to push him way, but he held her firmly in place.

"I will uncover your mouth, but only if you promise not to scream, understood?" he asked.

Once Edward was sure she would obey him, he removed his hand.

"You!" Isabella seethed before swimming a few feet away from him.

He raised his eyebrows in surprise. _Why was she angry?_

"Why is it you cannot leave me alone? Are you stalking me, Lord Cullen?"

Edward shook his head, denying her accusation. He swam closer to her, and pulled at her hips, in attempt to draw her near him. She tried to pull away from him, but he did not allow it. They were now in shallower water; Edward could feel the ground under his feet. He trailed his hand down Isabella's thigh until he reached her knee and lifted it until it was at his waist. Reluctantly; she draped her arms around Edward's neck in order not to fall. Once both her legs were wrapped around his waist, Edward lowered his head to her neck, nuzzling her soft skin.

"No, I am not stalking you, Isabella. I am out here because…."he began, before she cut him off.

"Because what? Because you saw me here and thought it would be okay to follow?" Isabella questioned.

Edward struggled to remain composed; he had not come out here to argue with her. He took a deep calming breath. She had not moved or attempted to escape him, so he took it as a good sign.

"No, I came out here to swim, I did not know you were here," he replied sincerely.

Isabella's eyes searched his; she seemed to be trying to determine whether or not he was telling her the truth. When she was satisfied that he was not lying, Isabella looked away from him.

"Isabella, look at me, please," he murmured, caressing her back.

The feel of her slippery wet body against his was exquisite, they were on sturdy ground, he could so easily slip inside her wet, hot, heat and have his way with her, lord knows he wanted to, but he didn't.

Slowly, Isabella turned her head to meet his gaze.

"Is that really why you are here?" she inquired.

"I am here because I needed an escape," he answered.

"An escape? From what, Lord Cullen? Your life is hardly something one may call difficult. You have everything anyone could ever wish for, a title, money, a roof over your head, food, servants at your beck and call, whatever would you like to escape from?" Isabella asked. She did not sound bitter or envious, just curious.

"Thoughts of you," he told her.

"Of me?" She sounded surprised.

Edward nodded.

"I cannot stop thinking about you, Isabella. You are the most stubborn, intriguing, infuriating woman I have ever known. Before I came down here you were all I could think about. I tried hard to push thought of you from my mind but I just could not. That is when I decided to come here, thinking I would be able to clear my head. But alas, fate seems to have a way of mocking me as of late, and has sent me right to the very person I did not wish to see," Edward muttered.

"Did not wish to see? Then why did you swim out here, Lord Cullen? If you wished to avoid me, you could have turned around and went back home. Why did you approach me if you hate me so?" Isabella retorted.

Once again, she tried and failed to escape his grasp.

"Because you are like a siren, Isabella, a force I cannot seem to fight no matter how hard I try. I want to fight this, but maybe it would be better for the both if us if I somehow got you out of my system. What do you say? One more time? I think that should do it, and I will leave you alone afterward, I promise," Edward whispered while stroking her back, his soft breath wafting across her face.

Isabella wanted him, there was no use denying it. Maybe one more encounter with him would cleanse Edward out of her system. She was confused, a part of her wanted to refuse; the other parted knew any resistance would be futile; she was willing participant when it came to his advances. But what would this cost her? What did she feel toward this man? True, he had been cruel to her, but afterward he always seemed to regret his actions. He had shown he had a kind side when he fed her and allowed Tanya to remain in his family's employment. Last night he had attempted to help her pick things up and when he had shown up in her room drunk, he had not forced himself upon her. Maybe this was something they both needed; it could possibly be something that helped them both figure things out.

_Yes, one more time, she would do it.  
_

* * *

A cliffie...bad Zen. LOL  
I'd love to hear what you thought in a review.  
Guest reviewers, I appreciate your reviews, but am unable to reply to them =(

**Reviewers will get a teaser.**

Until next time,  
xoxx  
Zen


	13. One More Time pt2

My thanks to all the usual suspects, my beta, **Readingmama,** my pre-reader, **Cassii25** and my banner maker, **CelesticBliss**. ~mwah~ thank you ladies from the bottom of my heart. Also a HUGE thank you to, **Cutestkidsmom** for pre-reading parts of this chapter. I appreciate your help sweetheart!

***Disclaimer* SM owns Twilight and all of its characters**

*Sigh* Seriously, how hard is it not to read something if you don't like it? Do people really have to question the direction this story is headed? It's simple, don't like don't read. No need to leave a review about how this story has nothing going on in it. Unless of course leaving hateful reviews is something that makes you feel better about yourself, then by all means...knock yourself out.

* * *

_Inside the heart of every man  
__there is a lust, you understand_  
_And I'm just the same_

_When all the love has gone away_  
_and passion stares me in the face_  
_Could I walk away_

_**~Hurts~  
Devotion  
**_

"Are you a man of your word, Edward?" Isabella asked.

"Pardon me?" he inquired.

Edward's hands were caressing her body softly; she tried to remain indifferent to his touch, but it felt as if she were fighting a losing battle. Her nipples were as hard as glass and she was aching for the relief she knew came with his touch. His naked chest pressed to hers was not helping matters either, nor was the way their bodies slipped against each other.

"I asked if you were a man of your word. Because _not once_ since I have been here have you kept your word, why should I believe you now?"

_Why should she, indeed?_

Edward pondered her question for a few seconds, she did have a point. He had not kept his word when it came to her. He had no answer for Isabella's inquiry but he wanted for her to believe him, more importantly he wanted himself to believe that she would have no power over him after things were over. But right now, Edward wanted to bury himself inside her; his manhood throbbed with need.

"How about this, Isabella; believe me when I say that after tonight I will not touch you inappropriately unless you ask me to. Give me tonight, it is all I need, it is all I am asking," Edward replied.

He seemed desperate for her to agree.

She knew it was wrong to allow him liberties, but by God she wanted him. She wondered what the consequences would be, come tomorrow. But the pull he had on her was too strong, she craved this, needed it, even if it was for a few stolen hours. Tomorrow she would reassess the situation; tomorrow she would wallow in regret. But tonight, she wanted to enjoy whatever Edward had to offer.

Isabella stared at him for a long moment; slowly, tentatively, she brought her face closer to his and whispered before crashing her lips to his, "Tonight."

Edward froze in shock for a moment, surprised that Isabella had agreed and astonished that she had initiated the first move. As his surprise turned to delight, he responded to her kiss passionately, his hands caressed her back gently. It was a kiss full of promises of the wicked delights yet to come.

They remained that way for some time, kissing in the water. A slight movement near the edge of the trees caught Edward's attention; pausing, he peered in its direction, trying to make out who the intruder may be. _Tanya._ He had no trouble recognizing her figure, even though she was limping; Edward wondered what caused her to do so.

Isabella sensed his unease and froze in place against him.

"What is it?" She whispered, her heart thumping wildly in her chest.

"Not what, who: Tanya," Edward murmured as he kissed her shoulder lightly.

A look of pure panic crossed her features and Edward wanted nothing more than to hold her tight and assure her that everything was going to be fine.

Instead he whispered reassuringly, "She is still a bit far away, swim with me underwater as quickly as you can and we will go unseen. Okay?"

Isabella nodded and he reluctantly let her go, admiring her backside as she dove underwater, a few seconds later, he followed. Once they had reached the other side they rushed for the cover of the rock, got dressed just enough to cover their nakedness and grabbed the rest of their clothes before rushing hand in hand in the direction of his parent's estate. Isabella was slower than he was; impatiently, Edward scooped her up in his arms and ran toward the backdoor entrance. The one the servants used, another first for him. Isabella tried to protest in his arms, but he silenced her with a glare.

Once they were safe inside Isabella's room, she burst out laughing, giddy from all the excitement of almost getting caught and the whole absurdity of their situation.

She was still in Edward's arms when he backed her up against the door, allowing her to slide down his body while he locked it. The intense look he gave her caused Isabella's laughter to die on her lips. He was looking at her like she was something to eat.

"Isabella," he whispered, burying his head in her neck, he nipped and sucked at the soft skin there. She smelled clean, delicious, like fresh baked apple pie -perhaps from helping out in the kitchen- and like something else, something that was _all Isabella_.

Isabella wanted this memory to last forever, for it to be one she remembered when she was old and gray. For one night, she wanted to believe that she was important to someone, no, not someone- to _him._

"Please, call me Bella, if only for tonight," she pled.

Edward's green eyes met hers; they shone like precious stones in the dark. His brow furrowed in thought, Isabella held her breath, wondering what his reaction to her request would be.

"Bella," he finally breathed, capturing her lips with his.

Her body immediately responded to his kiss. Isabella's hands moved to the back of Edward's neck, pulling him closer, he groaned in response. She was sure her lips would look bruised tomorrow, but she did not care. Edward's lower half pressing against her throbbing core caused all her worries to disappear. In his hast to flee the lake, he had failed to button his shirt, Isabella's hands wandered to his naked chest, she ran her nails across his nipples making him hiss in response. He sucked lightly on her lower lip, and abruptly turned her around so that her front was pressed to the door. Edward slid her dress down her body; she was naked underneath. He moved her hair aside and placed a hot wet kiss on her shoulder before stepping away from her. Immediately, she felt the loss of his warmth.

"Do not move," Edward ordered gruffly.

Isabella heard a faint rustling of fabric and then his naked skin was pressed up against her backside; he grabbed her hands and placed them above her head. Edward spread her legs with his knees, and then hoisted her by the waist, before slipping into her wet, hot, heat.

Isabella wanted to look into Edward's eyes; to see if the emotions he stirred within her were present on his face, but she was afraid of discovering the feelings were one sided. Part of Isabella did not want this to be their last time, it was stupid, she knew, but she wanted more out of this than he was offering.

**MWSHH~MWSHH  
**

**Edward**

_Bella__._ She had asked him to call her Bella. Edward wondered what significance the nickname name held to her. Such a small thing _should not_ have felt so intimate, so sensual, and yet it was. He could not bring himself to deny her request.

Isabella's hands roaming his body caused him to feel things he had never felt before, Edward needed to feel in control again, he refused to allow her to manipulate his emotions like Rosalie once had; Isabella made him feel as if his whole world had tilted off its axis. Wanting to feel her naked body against his, without the consequences of reading whatever emotions played upon her face, Edward turned Isabella around, unrobed her and buried himself inside her. She let out a soft moan when he pulled out and a sigh of satisfaction once he rammed back into her. Yes, her pleasure he could take, as long as there were no feelings involved he would be fine.

"Edward," she murmured, wiggling against him as he continued to take her from behind.

Edward ignored the sound of their bodies thudding against the door; he was lost in his own world. Isabella pushed her arms out, so that her body was no longer pressed against the door, the move was so abrupt that Edward lost his balance and fell on to his backside with a silent thud.

"What the hell?"

Slowly, Isabella turned around to face him, her breathing, like his was heavy. At first she looked terrified, and then a slow smile spread upon her face.

_My, she is beautiful. Will I ever stop lusting after her?_

"We were making too much noise, someone could have heard us," Isabella stated succinctly.

_If she is worried about noises and being discovered, then I must not have been doing my job properly. I will show her, by the time I am done with her sound and discovery will be the last thing on her mind._

Edward crawled toward Isabella and like a frightened cat she backed away, until her back was up against the nearest wall. He hoisted one of Isabella's legs on his shoulder and trailed kisses up her inner thigh. Her sharp intake of breath made him grin.

"Stop. What are you doing?" she protested softly.

Isabella tried to lower her leg, but Edward held her firmly in place and her protests became soft mewls when his mouth came in contact with her sex. Edward licked sucked and lapped at Isabella's most private place, the experience was unlike any other. Edward never really had tasted another woman before; Isabella was the first woman that he had ever wanted to please with his tongue and his mouth. He was not a greedy lover, he liked to please and be pleased but, with Isabella, the act seemed more sacred than anything else.

Edward felt Isabella's legs begin to tremble, her hips ground against his lips and she tugged roughly on his hair, she was on the verge of finding her release and Edward grinned when he realized that he was the one who would help her find it. He inserted first one finger, then two inside her and pumped them in and out of her slowly, as he gently bit down on her most sensitive flesh. The action was all it took to undo her, Isabella moaned as she began to spasm around his fingers. Edward gazed up at Isabella; she was a sight to behold, face flushed, chest heaving and lip between her teeth. Edward wanted to bite that lip.

He stood up and gently carried Isabella to the bed and eased himself on top of her. For a long while, they did nothing but stare at each other. Both were wondering what would happen after all of it was over, this…truce…of some sort. They knew it had to end sometime.

"How long will this last?" Isabella questioned.

A pause of silence before both of them whispered, "Dawn."

_Dawn._ _I had better use the time wisely then_. Edward thought as he caressed Isabella's thighs. His lips met hers and he kissed her softly before moving his attention to her breasts, her nipples were already two hardened pebbles. His sucked first one, then the other in his mouth while Isabella arched her back off the mattress, Edward licked and nibbled at the soft, silky, skin above her belly button.

"Edward, I need you," Isabella whimpered, lifting her hips, seeking him out.

He was powerless to deny her anything. As Edward slid into her, an errant thought crossed his mind. _What if it is never enough? _

Isabella's sigh of delight was enough to distract him from pursuing his thought any further and he stared down her, mesmerized by the way her body moved against his. They moved as one, a push and pull. They fit together perfectly; two partners dancing together erotically; it felt like she had been made for him. Edward would remember the way she looked tonight for the rest of his life, radiant, beautiful and panting for him, _only him_.

He was on the verge of losing control and wanted to do it with her.

The coils in his stomach tightened, his whole body felt as if it were on fire. Their bodies slipped and slid against each other, Edward rose to his knees, their eyes met and he swore he had never seen anyone look more magnificent. Isabella's damp hair was her spread out on the pillow, eyes aglow and her face was flushed. Gently, Edward rubbed her most intimate place, causing her to cease her movements.

"Edward!" Isabella cried out, clamping down around him like a vice.

Edward hissed loudly, the pressure was too much for him to handle, he pumped his hips once, twice, three times before he came with a loud growl. Exhausted, he collapsed next to Isabella in bed; once their breathing was back to normal, he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. Edward kissed her forehead and Isabella let out a small sigh, closing her eyes she fell asleep.

Edward, on the other hand remained awake for quite some time after Isabella had fallen asleep, his hand absently stroking the softness of her skin.

He mind wandered as to how he intended to keep his word to Isabella and himself. He had promised her that one more time was all he needed. His mind came up with nothing; the girl had a pull on him.

It was not until before dawn that a solution came to Edward. Of course! Had he not thought of it earlier?  
Absence, absence, would help him keep his word. He needed to tend to some business in New York anyway, and a visit to his sister Alice was long over do. She had sent him a letter weeks ago begging for him to come and see her. Yes, he would leave, and hopefully when he came back, all thoughts of bedding Isabella would have died here tonight.

The first rays of sunlight shone through Isabella's window. Reluctantly, Edward moved to get up and Isabella stirred slightly. Upon feeling the bed shift, she opened her eyes. Edward looked into them and saw a look of realization dawn upon her.

"You're leaving?" she asked groggily.

"Yes," he replied, his heart felt heavy.

"May I ask one last thing of you?"

Edward nodded.

"Kiss me," Isabella whispered.

And kiss her he did, Edward poured all his confusion and frustration into the kiss, he was kissing her goodbye and Isabella knew it. Tears stung her eyes and Edward wiped them away gently before kissing her forehead.

She watched in silence as he got dressed, her heart ached and she fought back all emotion, she did not want him to see her crying for him. He would not care.

Edward's back was turned to her when he whispered, "Goodbye, Isabella."

Once the door was closed behind him, Isabella buried her head in the pillow and a sob ripped through her chest.

_He was gone. It was over._

* * *

So...thoughts/theories? I'd love to hear what you thought in a review.  
Reviewers will get a teaser of the next chapter.

**Until next time...**  
**xoxx**  
**Zen**


	14. Coward's Way Out

***Disclaimer* SM owns Twilight and all of its characters**

My thanks to all the usual suspects, my beta, **Readingmama,** my pre-reader, **Cassii25** and my banner maker, **CelesticBliss**. ~mwah~ thank you ladies from the bottom of my heart. Also a HUGE thank you to, **Cutestkidsmom** for pre-reading parts of this chapter. I appreciate your help sweetheart!

Thank you everyone for your kind words of support last chapter. All of you are too kind, there are no words that can express my gratitude. ***Blows kisses*** in hopes that they will sufice.

* * *

Edward bathed, packed his clothes into a trunk and asked Michael to take it down to his one of his family's carriages. He knocked on his parents' bedroom door and they let him in. His mother and father were still in bed; Carlisle had one of his arms wrapped around Esme and they both looked as content as could be. A pang of longing struck Edward in his chest. Part of him wished that he and Isabella could share something like his parent's had; the other part squashed the notion entirely.

A look of concern crossed both of their faces.

"What is it, son?" Carlisle asked.

Edward cleared his throat and replied, "I am going to New York, to complete the business deal with Aro trading, like you asked father. I will be staying with Alice for a while too."

"Ah , that is great. I will send Aro the documents today. You have the copies I gave you, right?"

Edward nodded.

Esme got out of bed and hugged Edward; he wrapped his arms around her, drawing her close.

"Do be careful, Edward, and try not to tease your sister and her husband too much, will you?" Esme murmured.

Edward chuckled. "Me, tease Alice? Why, I would not ever dream of it."

Esme smiled up at him and whispered, "Do not be long; I am going to miss you."

Edward placed a kiss on her forehead before he bade them both farewell, promising to send word as soon as he had reached New York.

He was down the steps and almost out the door when he spotted Isabella and Jessica talking something over. Edward's heart skipped a beat when their eyes met -hers were red rimmed- and her face was blotchy. _Had she been crying?_ He longed to comfort her, but did his best to seem indifferent, he had promised after all.

"Jessica, I will be leaving for a while, I am going to see Alice," Edward said.

"Oh? How wonderful, Lord Cullen! I'm sure she will be pleased. Please give her my regards. Is there anything you need for us to do while you are away?"Jessica inquired.

He noticed the look of disappointment that crossed Jessica's face and wondered what it was about. Had Isabella told her about them? His eyes flicked over to her, but her head was lowered so he could not see her face.

"No, I just wanted to let you know, so you would not send up the maid with a tray of food. Goodbye, Jessica," Edward stated.

He turned around but not before he caught glimpse of Isabella, she was glaring at him, hurt written all over her face. _ Coward_! Her eyes seemed to scream accusingly at him. He certainly felt like one.

Edward wanted nothing more than to gather Isabella in his arm and apologize, while promising never to hurt her feelings again, but he did not; his pride simply would not allow it. He felt horrible treating her the way he had, but knew pushing Isabella away would be best for both of them in the long run. With a heavy heart and an even heavier soul, Edward left.

**~MWSHH~ MWSHH~ MWSHH~**

After crying until she felt like she could not cry anymore, Isabella washed her face and got dressed. She was ready to put the whole ordeal behind her. If Edward had ridded her of his system then she too was through with him.

The blood on her sheets indicated that she had gotten her monthly curse. Isabella breathed a sigh of relief; at least she did not have to drink the vile concoction of herbs today, perhaps ever again, Edward had promised after all.

_Liar. Last night was special to you and you know it._

Special or not, it was over. Ignoring the ache she felt in her heart, Isabella put on a brave face and left her room. She found Jessica in the kitchen, mixing batter.

Her friend took one look at her and knew something was amiss. "What is it, Isabella? You've been crying, I can tell."

Isabella shook her head; she really did not want to talk about it.

Jessica walked over to her and whispered, "Has someone hurt you? Tell me, and I swear they will not get away with it."  
_  
Yes, Edward has broken my heart, torn it out of my chest and tossed it aside._

"Nothing, I promise, no one has hurt me, it is just a case of my monthlies, I got blood on my sheets and the sight of them, ruined, made me cry," Isabella lied.

"Ah, the monthly curse. I sympathize then, no need to worry about the sheets, nothing a good boiling will not wash away, also, I will make you some tea that will help ease the pains," Jessica said, patting her arm.

Isabella smiled and felt more than grateful to have someone like Jessica in her life.

"But first, I have a few things I needed you to do today, not in the kitchen though, I'll leave the onion peeling and chopping for Tanya. Follow me and I will show you," Jessica stated.

Just as they were about to leave the kitchen, Tanya came limping in, wearing a scowl on her face and a black eye. She glared at Isabella hatefully.

"Well, well, well, look who decided she was no longer royalty," Jessica said.

Tanya grunted in response.

"What is the matter, Tanya? It seems like sleeping with the pigs has made you make the same noises they do," Jessica taunted.

_Sleeping with the pigs? What is that supposed to mean?_ Isabella mused.

The insult was more than Tanya could take, she turned around and sneered at Jessica. "Yes, it was horrible, no thanks to you pushing me in the blasted pigpen after you punched me in the eye. Now I not only have a black eye, but a limp also, because one of the pigs decided to hump my leg, and that was not the only thing he wanted to hump, I almost broke my leg trying to fend off the pigs advances."

Tanya frowned pathetically while Isabella struggled to keep a straight face.

"It was a while before I could even put any weight on my ankle, I limped all the way to the lake late last night, I needed to wash the stench of pig shit off me," Tanya whined.

Jessica burst out laughing and Isabella covered her mouth, hoping to hide the sound of her giggles, - she did not want to add yet another reason for Tanya to hate her.

"Laugh it up! Go ahead, I am sure you will not be laughing when I inform Lady Esme of your abuse," Tanya growled.

Jessica unrolled her sleeves revealing four deep, long, red scratch marks on each arm. "I'm sure Lady Esme will take my side when she hears of your behavior last night, Tanya. She will probably remind you that I am in charge. Who knows, I might feel inclined to show her these scratches you gave me last night."

That was enough to silence Tanya, with a huff she turned around and set about her work.

With a satisfied nod Jessica took Isabella by her arm and led her out of the kitchen.

"That girl, I swear I do not know what I am going to do with her," Jessica muttered.

Once they were in the hallway, Jessica began showing Isabella some things that were in need of cleaning and dusting. They were deep in conversation when Edward came down the stairs, her eyes met his, and Isabella felt her heart plunge to her stomach, other than the look of indifference, Edward disregarded her completely. She bowed her head, partly to hide her emotions and partly in shame.

_Of course, what should have I expected?_ _He is obviously over last night._

Isabella was not listening to the exchange between Jessica and Edward. It was not until Edward told Jessica goodbye, that her head jerked up. He was leaving? Running away? Like a coward. His gaze met hers, and just like that she knew, he was putting space between them, building a wall and closing her out. Isabella felt a heart wrenching pain in her chest, before numbness took over, Jessica was talking to her, asking her a question, Isabella was not listening, but she must have said the right thing because Jessica smiled at her and headed back toward the kitchen.

Like a zombie, Isabella spent the rest of the day doing the work that was required of her, her mind blank, her face expressionless. It was not until late at night when she allowed herself to examine how and what she was feeling.

Isabella made a list of her emotions and it went as follows, one, she should probably should have not allowed Edward one more time with her. Did she regret it? No, not at all, but it was not one of her wisest choices. Two, Edward was as callous as his reputation made him out to be, it was obvious he only cared about himself. He was exactly like a child, no maturity in him at all. He saw something he liked or wanted and immediately thought it was his to claim. And if he was denied what he wanted he would throw a tantrum until he got it. Last but not least, under no circumstances would she allow him to manipulate her ever again; she would not risk her employment with the Cullen family just to appease their spoiled man-child, no matter how good he was at pleasing her body.

Isabella also realized something while she was making her list, only once since meeting him had Edward struck up any meaningful conversation with her, and even then it was to question her motives. It was obvious talking to a woman was not one of Edward's strong suits.

_Call me stupid, but why should I be interested in a person who does not even want to talk to me unless it is for berating purposes?_

Isabella scoffed out loud. She would show him.

_Yes, Edward, when you come back, I will act as if you do not exist._

* * *

Thank you so much for reading!  
I'd love to hear what you thought in a review.

***Reviewers will get a teaser of next chapter***

Some of you have you PMs turned off so I can't reply to your reviews. **I'm not ignoring you,** you're just unreachable.

Anyway, until next time!  
xoxx  
Zen


	15. Trouble Brewing

***Disclaimer* SM owns Twilight and all of its characters**

My thanks to all the usual suspects, my beta, **Readingmama,** my pre-readers, **Cassii25 **and **Cutestkidsmom** ~mwah~ thank you ladies from the bottom of my heart!

***Please read A/N at bottom of the page*  
**

* * *

_If I stay here tonight  
there'll be trouble  
but I don't want to pretend  
Cause I know that we'll make it  
My heart just can't take it, no more.  
But I would rather lose a lover baby,  
over it all  
Rosy affair  
Greatest mistake  
I ever made  
__**Hurts ~Affair~**_

Edward did not want to leave, at least not while things felt so unsettled between him and Isabella. He knew however, that to remain under the same roof with her would be a mistake. Nothing but trouble could come out him staying; trouble he neither wanted nor needed.

Edward pushed thoughts of Isabella aside and examined the contract papers his father had given him for Aro Trades. His father expected Aro Trades to receive any and all shipments that came to port, place them in storage, take inventory and contact him as soon as the shipments were ready to be picked up. Carlisle imported many things from overseas, silk, tea, coffee and exotic spices were among the few of the items he bought.

Every store in within fifty miles of Annapolis depended on the precious items he provided; their company offered high quality merchandise at fair prices. Edward took pride in their work; his grandfather had built them a strong business, plus all the land his family owned and the title that came with it. Edward suspected his family would be set for life.

Edward had figured the business contract would take up more of his time but after a few hours of examining and reexamining them he grew bored and put them away.

Edward tried to sleep; he was exhausted from his activities the night before. The solace of a nap eluded him, every time he would begin to nod off, images of deep brown eyes, soft skin, silky hair and Isabella's writhing body haunted him. With a loud curse, Edward finally gave up the idea of falling asleep. He rapped on the carriage door and jumped out once it had stopped. He saddled up Quil, who had been trudging alongside the carriage and hopped on the horse. Quil whinnied, seeming eager to stretch his legs.

"Try to keep up," Edward said as a dismissal to the curious carriage driver.

With a swift nudge to Quil, he took off.

He sincerely hoped that some fresh air would help him clear his head.

**~MWSHH~ MWSHH~**

Isabella spent the first week after Edward left, cleaning and becoming better acquainted with the rest of the servants. Everyone, except Tanya, seemed more than friendly and extremely welcoming. She especially took a liking to the stable boy, Riley. He was a year or two younger than her and always had a shy smile for her. Whenever he saw her carrying something heavy, Riley would insist on helping her.

Isabella had tried to avoid Tanya whenever she could. She was not afraid of her; she just did not want to deal with Tanya's temper and spiteful words. So, Isabella stuck with Jessica whenever Tanya was near

One day, almost two weeks after Edward had left, Tanya cornered Isabella, the wicked gleam in her eyes did nothing to ease Isabella's wariness.

"So, exactly why did you leave your last employer, Isabella? The Blacks seem like such wonderful people. Mr. Jacob especially, _he_ appeared really fond of you. He asked me to send you his regards," Tanya said.

Isabella suddenly felt faint, and the room swam before her_. Jacob? Tanya had seen him? He had been here?  
_  
Images of Jacob's furious face as he beat her for refusing his advances popped into Isabella's mind. He had slammed her into a wall once and torn a clump of her hair out, while attempting to rip her dress. If it hadn't been for the butler, Laurant, Jacob would have raped her. Isabella would forever be thankful to the old man who took a beating for her many times.

"Jacob?" Isabella murmured eyes wide in horror.

Sensing her discomfort, Tanya grinned evilly before stating, "Yes, Mr. Jacob Black seems to want to buy you back from the Cullens. Apparently he has just enough money to do so. Something about winning a game of cards to 'buy the bitch back' was exactly what he told me."

Isabella's hand covered her mouth as she fought to suppress a whimper of terror.

With a supreme look of satisfaction, Tanya leaned forward so that her mouth was near Isabella's ear. "I hope Carlisle sells you back to them, you filthy whore." She sneered before turning on her heel and prancing away.

Isabella slid down the wall; her shaky legs were no longer capable of supporting her weight. Isabella's heart beat a wild staccato in her chest.

_Would the Cullens sell me back? Please God, do not let Carlisle send me back into Jacob's clutches, I could not bear it again. Tanya cannot be bluffing, can she? No, she mentioned Jacob__. I__t must be true. For now, I will hope for the best and ignore Tanya's words. Please, let her be lying._

With courage she did not feel, Isabella stood up and dusted off her skirts before completing her chores.

**~MWSHH~ MWSHH~ MWSHH~**

Tanya had been bathing in the lake when she noticed the tan skinned man watching her. She did not mind being watched, not one little bit. In fact, she relished this particular intruder's attention. Tanya slowly walked toward him, naked as the day she was born and struck a pose before him.

"Why, Jacob Black, long time no see my dear friend. What can I do for you?" she asked.

His dark eyes roamed over her body and a lazy grin spread over his face. She enjoyed the hungry look he bestowed upon her. Tanya's heart skipped a beat when he moved closer to her.

"Why yes, I believe there are a few things you can do for me, my sweet, Tanya," Jacob whispered huskily while groping one of her breasts.

"Anything for you, Jacob," Tanya said, squirming under his ministrations.

He grabbed her and thrust her against the nearest tree, before quickly unbuttoning his britches and slamming himself in her. Jacob liked it rough, but so did Tanya. She did not mind one bit that he used her, she gave as good as she got by biting his neck and scratching his back, leaving marks there. Jacob often came to see her. She had met him through Lauren, and he seemed to like to keep an eye on the Cullen family –Edward especially- for some reason. Jacob soften gave Tanya money in exchange for sex and information.

Sometime later, while the lay tangled together in the tall grass, Jacob spoke, "What happened to your leg, Tanya, where did you get this ugly bruise?"

Anger coursed through her veins as she remembered the cause of her misery- Isabella.

"It's all because of the new hussy the Cullens' bought. Ever since Isabella showed up, she's been nothing but trouble. She is the reason Jessica punched me in the face then pushed me in the pig sty. Oh, it was awful, Jacob! Just awful," Tanya sobbed.

"Isabella?" Jacob asked while sitting up, his interest obviously peaked.

Tanya grimaced, unhappy because Jacob's attention was no longer directed toward her. She knew better than to withhold information from him, Jacob knew how to punish people for not cooperating. She had seen him do it to Lauren and did not want to be on the receiving end of his temper.

"Yes, Carlisle bought her a few weeks ago. She seems to have everyone under her thumb, Edward included, and it is sickening to watch. Why, even the stable boy fancies her. All she has to do is bat her eyelashes and everyone comes running," Tanya whined while looking completely annoyed.

A look of anger crossed Jacob's features.

"I know, Isabella, she used to belong to my family, before my father lost a bet and was forced to sell her indentured servitude in order to pay it off. She is nothing but trouble. I have been looking for the wench, Isabella has something that I want and I intend to take it while teaching her a lesson she will never forget. I have enough money to buy the bitch back, I won it playing cards. And I will get her back," Jacob told Tanya.

She was silent for a few minutes, mulling over Jacob's words. Tanya wondered what Isabella had that Jacob wanted, but more importantly she hoped that Carlisle would sell Isabella back to Jacob.  
Tanya was fed up with Isabella; she wanted her gone for good.

"Do you think Carlisle will sell Isabella back to you?" she asked.

Jacob shrugged. "I do not know. He should, for I will be offering Carlisle a large amount of money, probably more than he paid for her," he said.

"And if he refuses?"

"He better not, or I will be forced to take things into my own hands," Jacob muttered.

"What can I do to help?" Tanya inquired eagerly.  
_  
The sooner Jacob puts his plan into motion, the sooner Isabella will be out of my hair._

Jacob stared at her for a moment before saying, "For now, nothing. But if something comes up, I will let you know. Now, you better run along, Tanya, before someone comes looking for you and discovers us."

Tanya and Jacob got dressed and she watched him leave before heading toward the house. She was giddy with anticipation and full of hope that Isabella would disappear from her life soon. A wide grin spread upon her face. Yes, Isabella would be gone and Edward would be hers once again. Tanya now had a weapon she could use to taunt and torture Isabella with.

* * *

Okay, here's the deal. Next update day, I will be on a plane headed home to the USA to visit my family. So I will update as soon as I can, promise.

The last fic I update this week will be **Corruptive Seduction**.  
If any of you are reading my other fics, I decided to focus on one fic at a time, this and my drabble fic. As soon as I am done with, The Maid Who Stole His Heart, I will work on, **Terror Behind Glass**. I'm not abandoning my other stories! Have patience.

**Anyway, I'd love to hear what you thought in a review.**  
**And of course, reviewers will get a teaser of the next chapter.**

Thank you!  
xoxx  
Zen


End file.
